


兔子侦探与狼助手

by AOzero



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOzero/pseuds/AOzero
Summary: 亚瑟是兔子，也是一个侦探；而阿尔弗雷德是他的助手，是一只狼。阿尔弗雷德从小就认识亚瑟，他们也住在一起有一段时间了。身为狼的阿尔弗雷德喜欢身为兔子的亚瑟，同时也自认为自己对亚瑟了如指掌；直到他们最近接手的一个案件，牵扯出了阿尔弗雷德并不熟知的、有关亚瑟的过去，他才开始重新考虑他和亚瑟的关系，以及肉食系兽人和草食系兽人之间的未来。（看上去很严肃实际上很傻x）
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	兔子侦探与狼助手

**Author's Note:**

> Attention：  
> 1、大学生（侦探助手）狼米x侦探眉兔（备注：成人形态），米英Only。是送给螺螺09.10的生贺，所以试着写写狼兔米英哈哈哈，但是俺迟到了一个月了（）  
> 2、私设很多，融合了许多兽人作品的设定，有部分《疯狂动物城》的捏他，但完全就是瞎写，不太科学的地方还请大家不要太在意！还有有较多的原创角色。  
> 3、虽然写了侦探眉兔，但其实我只是想看垂耳兔的眉兔戴侦探帽而已（）因为我本人也是个笨蛋所以这篇文明明写的是侦探却一点也不聪明，请大家包涵一下！  
> 4、很俗套的故事，很狗血的剧情，稍微一点点的都市童话风格，完全就是为了满足我的私心！我真的菜死了，希望大家不要嫌弃……  
> 5、有点长，这次是真的有点长，有5w3+（尼玛为什么会那么长），不分章节了，一次性发完！

01.

背景音是从电视里传来异常振奋的加油呐喊声——“加油！你做得真棒！卡路里消耗还不太够，再来一组吧？”——亚瑟戴着围裙，手里紧紧攥着用来搅拌汤汁的汤勺，看着在客厅里跟着电视里的健身操课程做运动的阿尔弗雷德。年轻的狼人穿着背心和运动裤，狼尾巴跟着他做的每一个动作微微左右摇摆。地上全是乱七八糟的薯片碎屑，沙发上的毛毯也皱成一团还沾满了狼毛，亚瑟觉得自己的牙齿都咬得咔嚓作响——尽管他并不是肉食系的兽人，阿尔弗雷德才是。  
“——阿尔弗雷德！”  
怒吼声让正准备做转体运动的阿尔弗雷德吓了一跳，转过身来，睁大眼睛看着亚瑟。亚瑟气势汹汹地冲过去，关了还在怂恿阿尔弗雷德再做一组运动的电视，瞪着他的绿眼睛，看上去气得原本下垂的兔耳朵都快扬起来了。  
“我从五分钟之前开始，就在叫你吃饭！”亚瑟挥舞着他的勺子，就像他是准备出航的船长，而这个勺子就是他指挥船员的佩剑似的，“但是你看看你！把薯片吃得到处都是，沙发弄得一团糟，做个健美操还那么大声——隔壁的史密斯先生因为这事找过我不知道多少次了！”  
阿尔弗雷德从鼻子里哼了一声，像是一点也不在乎生气的亚瑟似的，仍然在伸展他的胳膊：“做健身操一定要大声点才有干劲！”  
亚瑟抱起双臂，跟着他哼了一声：“反正你每次做完都会吃一大堆垃圾食品，做也是白做，你不会瘦下来的！快点过来吃饭，我做的东西可是比汉堡营养多了。”  
“什么！我一点也不胖！”阿尔弗雷德立刻跳了起来，“再说，不是我歧视蔬菜，可是你用胡萝卜煮的汤，种出那些胡萝卜的兔子农民看见都得哭三天三夜！”  
“——你说什么，你这个混球，把你的脖子伸过来！今天我就好好帮你拔拔你那些到处乱掉的狼毛！”  
“还是大白天你的视力就那么差，兔子不是夜视动物吧？我脖子上又没有毛！还是你终于老到需要戴眼镜了吗？”  
他们围着沙发跑了好几圈，亚瑟把汤勺都扔了出去，但阿尔弗雷德很快闪身躲过了那把勺子，朝亚瑟做着鬼脸：“你的攻击技能对我是无效的，兔子魔王！接下来就是狼勇者的表现时间了！”  
勺子撞上他们的门，发出清脆的声响，掉在了地上。“你是白痴吗！”亚瑟捏着拳头恶狠狠地说，“谁跟你玩游戏了，给我过来！”  
正在亚瑟踢开拖鞋，打算直接踩着沙发去抓阿尔弗雷德的领口时，他们听见了一阵很小声的敲门声。老实说，如果不是因为亚瑟有点关心他的汤勺，而阿尔弗雷德又被沙发上扬起的狼毛呛到而暂时停下了他恼人的笑声，他们谁也不会听见那么微弱的敲门声。  
亚瑟保持着踩住沙发并抓着阿尔弗雷德领口的姿势，和还在轻轻咳嗽的阿尔弗雷德面面相觑。  
“谁！”亚瑟大声问。在一阵短暂的沉默后，他们听见门口传来微弱的询问声，仿佛询问的人正在害怕似的：“请、请问，这里是柯克兰侦探的工作室吗？”  
亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德再次对视一眼，然后他们同时跳离自己原本所在的位置，亚瑟一边迅速地解围裙一边说：“请稍等一会儿！”阿尔弗雷德把裹满狼毛的毛毯抱起来，然后跟亚瑟一起冲到书房里去。

莱维斯站在门口，听着门内传来的像是东西倒地和争吵的声音，隔壁的房间还传来对邻居的抱怨声，愈发有些担心自己是不是来错了地方。在莱维斯犹豫着要不要离开的时候，他面前的门被猛地拉开了，一个穿着整洁又干净，几乎像是刚换上的新衣服的年轻人对他露出一个灿烂的笑容来。从他的耳朵和尾巴来看，莱维斯知道他和自己属于同种类型的兽人，但从他的气味可以闻出，他也许是狼。  
“欢迎！”这匹狼说，“你没走错，这里就是柯克兰侦探的办公室。我是侦探的助手，阿尔弗雷德。但在你进入之前，我们这里有一个小规矩，为了防止我们的研究机密外泄，我需要把你的眼睛蒙起来。别担心，我会牵着你进去的！”  
名叫阿尔弗雷德的狼抬起手，手里放着一个绣着胡萝卜和煎蛋的眼罩。阿尔弗雷德的语气听上去实在不容置疑，在莱维斯拒绝之前，眼罩已经戴在了他的脑袋上，遮住了他的视线，突如其来的黑暗让他吓得小声尖叫，浑身都微微颤抖起来，脑袋上的狗耳朵也抖动个不停。  
“不要吃我，狼先生！”他双手交握，忍不住带着哭腔说。  
“嗯？谁说我要吃你了？我们已经生活在现代社会啦，先生。”阿尔弗雷德说，“再说你不是狗吗？”  
“狼不会吃狗吗？”莱维斯稍微放下心来，阿尔弗雷德摁着他的肩膀，带着他往里面走。视线被遮盖的感觉并不好，莱维斯始终没能安心下来，但他能感到阿尔弗雷德带领他走进房间，往深处走去。他抽动着鼻子，闻到公寓里有一股古怪的味道。他问：“不好意思……但是不是有什么烧焦了？”  
“嗯，别在意。”阿尔弗雷德回答，“这个公寓里几乎每天都是这个味道，你就当是侦探为了增长学识，每天都在做化学实验吧。”  
莱维斯心里愈发忐忑起来，他感觉到阿尔弗雷德带着自己走过了一扇门，接着眼罩被摘了下来，重获光明让莱维斯忍不住眯起眼睛。他发现自己站在一个书房里，向阳的窗户边摆放着办公桌和椅子，而穿着像是西服的深褐色套装，披着格纹披肩的兔子兽人坐在椅子上，朝莱维斯露出一个笑容来。他有着金色的头发，虽然和下垂的长耳朵一起被侦探帽压住，但看上去仍然有些乱糟糟。他的眼睛是很独特的绿色，莱维斯很少见到绿眼睛的兔子，况且这绿色的眼睛还在阳光下剔透得非常漂亮。  
“欢迎你，先生。”兔子先生微笑着说，“我是亚瑟·柯克兰。”  
他站起身，朝莱维斯走过来，握了握他的手。“请到这边坐下吧。阿尔弗雷德，给这位——”  
他停顿了一会儿，像是在等待莱维斯的回应。莱维斯反应过来，急忙说：“莱维斯·加兰特，叫我莱维斯就好了……”  
“好的，莱维斯先生。”柯克兰侦探接着说，“阿尔弗雷德，给莱维斯先生倒杯茶。”  
阿尔弗雷德吐了吐舌头，似乎对柯克兰侦探有些不满，他走出书房时踢了踢书架后一堆像是毛毯的东西，把它们往书架的更里面踢。莱维斯收回视线，跟着柯克兰侦探一起坐下来。  
“原谅我的冒昧，但——你看上去还是个孩子。”柯克兰说，“有什么我能帮到你的吗？”  
他看上去又有礼貌又友善，在提到莱维斯是个孩子时眉眼都变得更加柔和，让莱维斯稍微放下心来。从他周围散发的氛围来看，柯克兰侦探是个好人，托里斯没说错，或许莱维斯可以信任这个人。  
“我、我希望您能帮我找——找到我的一位朋友。”莱维斯磕磕碰碰地说。他急忙从自己带来的袋子里把准备好的文件和照片都拿出来，放到他和柯克兰之间的桌子上。在柯克兰开始查看那些文件时，莱维斯继续说，声音都有些发抖：“他叫瓦西里……也是犬类兽人，在三天前失踪了。”  
“失踪？”柯克兰抬起头来，“可是报警记录上面说，这只是个假报警，瓦西里只是出去度假了。”  
“是的！报警的人就是我，可是警察们认为瓦西里并没有失踪，只是出去度假……”莱维斯低下头，看上去沮丧极了，“因为他在房间里留下了一张写着‘我要去度假’的纸条。”  
柯克兰抿了抿嘴，又看了看瓦西里的个人信息。阿尔弗雷德在这时敲门进来，他把两杯茶放在桌子上，柯克兰头也不抬地说：“谢谢，但闻上去就知道泡得不怎么好。”  
“哈哈，真好笑。”阿尔弗雷德回答，但听上去似乎一点也不像是在开玩笑。莱维斯因此有些紧张，但柯克兰毫不在意，只是头也不抬地接着说：“瓦西里是独居人士，这个信息是对的吗？”  
“是、是的。”莱维斯急忙说。  
“那么他留下自己要去度假的纸条，是留给谁看呢？”柯克兰摊开手，他微皱的眉头很明显地表示出，他没有把这句话当成一个疑问。  
“我也是这么想！”莱维斯几乎要从椅子上跳起来了，“而且他、他在前几周就表现得有些古怪。”  
柯克兰挑挑他有些粗的眉毛——至少对于一只兔子来说，这眉毛真的算粗了——示意他讲讲怎么个古怪法。莱维斯深吸一口气，说话时声音又有些隐约发抖：“他、他总是说，有人在看着他。无论他在外面走路，还是在家里，总有人在跟踪他、打量他，似乎想把他拉进一个阴谋里去……瓦西里以前明明是一个多么开朗又健康向上的人，他却忽然因此变得神经兮兮的。而且他变得很暴躁，就仿佛变了个人似的，不再是瓦西里了……”  
说到这里，莱维斯感觉到一阵忧愁和难过，急忙眨眨眼睛，把自己的眼泪憋回去。柯克兰皱起眉来，似乎在思考什么。  
“警察放弃调查，因为他们查到瓦西里的确订了度假船票，也的确去了码头。但你之后就再也没能联系上他，是吗？”柯克兰问。  
“是的。”莱维斯点点头，“而他是个拍照达人，几乎去哪里玩都一定要拍照，并发布在社交网络上的。但已经三天了，他也毫无音讯……我实在很担心，碰巧托里斯告诉我，您可以帮我。柯克兰先生，我可以给您一些钱，如果……”  
“你是托里斯的朋友？”柯克兰有些惊讶，但很快笑了起来，“没关系，我会帮你的。别害怕，我不需要什么报酬。”  
“这怎么行？”莱维斯急忙说，“虽然只是一点儿也好，请您……”  
柯克兰侦探摆摆手，说：“对于这个案件，我也有在意的事，所以我一定会去追查。倒不如说，应该我谢谢你，莱维斯；你给我提供了一个追查的线索。”  
莱维斯有些惊讶，但在他追问之前，柯克兰侦探已经站起身来，对莱维斯说：“喝一些茶吧，虽然可能泡得不怎么好，但好歹可以安抚一下你紧绷的神经。我会找出真相的，我答应你。”  
柯克兰侦探一边说，一边靠着桌子，轻轻地拍了拍莱维斯的肩膀。他的眼神看上去如此温和，让莱维斯彻底放下心来。  
站在一旁，始终没怎么说话的助手阿尔弗雷德瞥了他们一眼，但仍然什么也没说。

莱维斯再一次被蒙着眼睛，穿过有着古怪气味的客厅，阿尔弗雷德带着他走到了门口。摘下眼罩时，莱维斯看到柯克兰侦探也背着手站在门口。  
“代我向托里斯问好。”柯克兰先生说。莱维斯握着他的手，感激得都不知道说什么好。他看了看阿尔弗雷德，又看看柯克兰先生，也许是他欲言又止的表情过于明显，柯克兰先生又朝他露出一个笑容：“你还有什么话想说吗？”  
托里斯和爱德华说，莱维斯最大的毛病就是想到什么就说什么，也没想到这些话该不该说，几乎是一种纯天然的危险因素。也正是因此，他才会总被一脸笑容的伊万先生敲脑袋。但即使如此，莱维斯还是没能改掉这个毛病。  
“呃，就是，”莱维斯说，“为什么柯克兰先生你是兔子，而你的助手却是狼呢？”  
柯克兰先生愣了一会儿，他和阿尔弗雷德下意识地对视了一眼，接着柯克兰先生说：“是因为他无家可归，我人很好，才收留他的。本来想着可以减少一点工作量，没想到完全是加重自己的负担。”  
“嗯，我也觉得在这里工作真的好累。”阿尔弗雷德说，仍然笑眯眯的。他们很快瞪了对方一眼，这让莱维斯忽然觉得待在这里也许不是什么好选择。再次向柯克兰先生道谢，他转身走向楼梯，一边在心中祈祷着柯克兰侦探的调查能够一切顺利。

02.

这里有一个秘密。或者说，这个秘密实在是显而易见，只有处于秘密关键点的人才会发现不了这个秘密。所以我们不如说，这里有一个事实，而处于这个事实中心的人还未察觉，自己正是风暴的中心点。  
“你今天可真安静。”莱维斯离开后，亚瑟立刻说，“平时有客人你总是会插嘴个不停。你是吃坏肚子了，还是饿晕啦，阿尔弗雷德？”  
“都不是。”阿尔弗雷德朝亚瑟皱皱鼻子，“只是我闻见那只小狗身上的气味，就不太想说话了。他是布拉金斯基那边的人，身上有一股熊的臭味。”  
亚瑟露出有些惊讶的表情，阿尔弗雷德也不感到奇怪，亚瑟的嗅觉一向不如阿尔弗雷德的灵敏。但亚瑟立刻又说：“难怪他和托里斯是朋友。布拉金斯基都开始雇佣孩子了？”  
他一边嘟囔着，一边朝厨房走去。阿尔弗雷德从门口捡来汤勺，和他一起走进厨房。他们准备好吃晚饭的时候，阿尔弗雷德还在查看自己学校的论坛，亚瑟就把他的手机抽走，将炖菜推到他面前。亚瑟坐到阿尔弗雷德对面的时候，阿尔弗雷德一直盯着他看。  
“你对那只小狗朋友可真友好。”阿尔弗雷德哼了一声，“真是十足的假绅士。”  
“我只是懂礼貌罢了，这可不是假装的。”亚瑟朝他挥挥拳头，然后叹了口气，拿起勺子，一边说，“我只是觉得他很可怜，他还只是个孩子，看上去又胆子很小，总是一副很害怕的样子。”  
他用勺子舀起那些散发着古怪气味的汤——兔子侦探的料理技术不怎么好，也许人总是会擅长一种事又搞砸一种事，生活总是会五五分。阿尔弗雷德叼着勺子，撑着脸，盯着亚瑟看。  
这里有一个事实，而处于风暴中心的人却不知道。这个事实就是，阿尔弗雷德喜欢盯着亚瑟看。这不是说他真的回归本能，想把亚瑟吃掉之类的，而是他认识到，他喜欢亚瑟有一段时间了。而这很可能是他想要成为亚瑟的助手的原因之一。  
阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟是在一个周六的早晨相遇的。事实上，那不是他们第一次相遇，而是他们时隔几年后的再会。那个周六的早晨之前，是一个周五派对夜，阿尔弗雷德在纽伦市市立大学读书，这所大学以包容与平等著称，因此阿尔弗雷德去参加了自己一位家里非常有钱的老鼠兽人同学的派对。然而第二天早上，他从昏沉的宿醉里醒过来时，发现自己躺在二楼房间的地板上，手里握着一把刀，而他的那位同学就倒在他的不远处，浑身是血。  
作案凶器、凶手、第一凶杀现场，一应俱全，除了阿尔弗雷德没有任何作案动机，也被用喝醉冲动行凶来搪塞。就在阿尔弗雷德被抓走，即将定罪之前，亚瑟忽然从天而降，拿着局长给的许可证，要求重新调查。阿尔弗雷德也不知道亚瑟是怎么做到的，总之，凶手最终落网（竟然是阿尔弗雷德在大学橄榄球队的队长，他真是看错了那头驯鹿），阿尔弗雷德重获自由，却被房东连着行李一起扔了出来。实在无家可归的阿尔弗雷德又回到警察局，被当时还在做最后报告的亚瑟带回了家。  
这就是他们重逢后、同居前的故事。说是重逢，是因为阿尔弗雷德从小就认识亚瑟了，不过阿尔弗雷德真的意识到自己喜欢亚瑟，也许还是他们同居之后的事。然而，还是那句话，亚瑟并不清楚这一事实。  
“……你在听我说话吗？”  
亚瑟皱起眉来，用他的勺子敲了敲阿尔弗雷德的餐盘，让阿尔弗雷德猛地回过神来。他这才发现自己盯着亚瑟看太久了，还入神地想到过去的事，不禁脸上都有些发红，说话也结结巴巴起来：“呃，什么？”  
亚瑟叹了口气：“我说，我们明天就去瓦西里的私人公寓看看。等你明天下了课，去教堂看过修女她们之后，我们就可以出发了。”  
“很不错的提案。”阿尔弗雷德干巴巴地说，一边低头去舀他的汤。亚瑟有些疑惑地看看他，但还是什么都没说，阿尔弗雷德又趁机瞟了他几眼。这很古怪，因为阿尔弗雷德一开始只觉得亚瑟很啰嗦，很烦人，而且也很古怪，但越是和亚瑟相处，再加上他们一起经历了各种各样的案件，阿尔弗雷德对亚瑟的感情也就慢慢在发生变化。等到有一天，他忽然意识到自己对亚瑟的感情已经不再是室友、朋友甚至家人，说实话，这把阿尔弗雷德自己都吓了一跳。  
但是他们住在一起将近一年半，期间还一起经历了许多案件，亚瑟却仍然没有发现。他是迟钝到不行的兔子。

“他真是我见过最迟钝的兔子。”阿尔弗雷德咬牙切齿地说。他咬着亚瑟塞在他背包里的胡萝卜，咔嚓一声就用尖牙把它咬成了两截，像是在泄愤似的。他的好友本田菊坐在他身边，身后白色的狐狸尾巴微微晃动了一下。  
“亚瑟先生吗？”本田问，一边敲打着键盘。他们坐在教室的后面，阿尔弗雷德也不在乎教授的目光，仍然在啃胡萝卜。  
阿尔弗雷德点点头，几乎有些恼怒：“我都怀疑我那些计划到底能不能成功实施，因为我感觉他压根察觉不到这些事……他总是很迟钝，就比如昨天他烤面包的时候在想事情，就是这样。”  
他抬起一只手，摸着自己的下巴，摆出若有所思的表情，又说：“就是这种动作，然后陷入沉思，盯着烤箱看。接着我就盯着他看，连我自己都没意识到我在盯着他看，我是说——等我们都反应过来的时候面包已经烤焦了。然后他转过来骂我，说怪我没注意烤箱的时间。”  
阿尔弗雷德夸张地叹了口气，继续嚼他的胡萝卜。本田看了他一眼，很快地说：“但你还是打算实施那些计划。”  
“嗯，”阿尔弗雷德发现教授在看他，于是加快了咀嚼的速度，“我想在这个案件结束以后就告诉他。我安排的当众告白一定会非常非常酷，伙计，酷到柯克兰侦探都会目瞪口呆！”  
本田呼出一口气，伸直他的胳膊，说：“你们又有新案件了吗？亚瑟先生一定充满干劲，毕竟你们上次接到案件似乎都是几个月前的事了。”  
阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩：“一个人口失踪案，应该不会很难。事实上，上次接到案件是上周，那只是个宠物猫咪失踪案，然后追那只猫的时候亚瑟把脚给崴到了，到现在还没好透。他可真够笨的，是吧？”  
本田瞥了阿尔弗雷德一眼，注意到他的表情与其是真的在抱怨亚瑟崴到脚的事实，不如说还有更多别的意思。  
“那就预祝你们的案件成功告破，”本田最后还是说，“以及你的告白计划能够成功，阿尔弗雷德。”

前往瓦西里的公寓查看情况并不是什么难事，如果不是他们非得用不寻常的方法进入公寓的话。好在瓦西里的公寓位于纽伦市的伦敦区东边，这里有大片年代久远又便宜的商住楼，楼层外是紧贴墙壁的消防楼梯，他们站在楼梯上，只要稍微加高一点高度就可以够到瓦西里公寓的窗户。  
阿尔弗雷德站在平台上，半蹲着，而亚瑟踩在他的肩膀上，试图去够那个窗台。阿尔弗雷德一边小心翼翼扶着亚瑟的脚踝，一边说：“所以，你又没有申请搜查证吗？”  
“他们已经一口咬定瓦西里是度假去了，肯定不会愿意为了这事开搜查证。万一瓦西里回来了，他们没法解释为什么让私人侦探进去——虽然我对瓦西里还会不会回来抱有怀疑。”亚瑟伸直胳膊，手够到窗台边缘，立刻高兴地说，“摸到了，阿尔弗雷德！”  
“算了，反正我们也不是第一次干这种不符规则的事了。”阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，用了点力，把亚瑟往上推，让他好爬进窗户里去。见亚瑟完全爬进窗户，阿尔弗雷德才跑下楼梯，绕到公寓房间的正门去。亚瑟已经把门打开了，并把他的侦探帽扶正——亚瑟在外面工作也总是戴着侦探帽，据他所说这是他的制胜法宝，虽然阿尔弗雷德对此总是嗤之以鼻——正在公寓的内部四处查看。房间内部东西很多，看上去有些凌乱，可见主人没什么收拾的心情。  
“可如果瓦西里真的是外出度假呢？”阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟拿起桌子上的一些纸张翻看，一边在公寓里转了转，把地板上洒落的熊猫餐馆的外卖单踢到一边去，“噢，他可真喜欢吃熊猫餐馆，这地上到处都是，看来他出发前一天才吃过。等瓦西里回来，发现我们闯进来过，会报警抓我们吧？”  
“不会。”亚瑟说。他沉思了一会儿，像是在犹豫，那表情阿尔弗雷德一看就知道，于是抱起双臂来：“好吧，所以，你有什么事瞒着我？”  
亚瑟很快地看了阿尔弗雷德一眼，过一会儿才说：“呃，也不算什么事。莱维斯昨天拿来的照片里——把你的背包递过来，里面有文件。”  
阿尔弗雷德打开背包，把那些文件拿出来。亚瑟抽出警方交给莱维斯的文件，上面印着监控摄像头拍摄到瓦西里去码头的照片，他登上了一艘停靠在码头边的游轮，旁边还有这艘游轮的信息，是著名的旅游公司，“水上树懒”的一艘游轮，名字叫“黑”，目的地是本田菊的故乡，东岛。  
“这不是更说明了他就是前去旅游的吗？”阿尔弗雷德疑惑地看向亚瑟，但亚瑟只是紧紧地抿着嘴，他用手指了指游轮的下方，说：“你看到这里了吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德把文件凑得更近些，仔细看了看，发现游轮的入水线上方，被油漆刷过的地方似乎有个隐隐约约的痕迹，像是一个被隐藏在油漆下方的图案，但他看不出来那是什么东西。  
“那是设计师的签名和编号，以及这样的船身设计，”亚瑟说，“这艘船不是旅游公司的，而是阿尔比恩集团的船。”  
阿尔弗雷德很快地抬起头来看他，阿尔比恩集团原本是纽伦市名声响彻一时的大家族产业，数百年前就在纽伦市起家，最让人觉得不可思议的是，在那个草食系兽人仍然被看低的时代，阿尔比恩集团大部分的家族成员都是草食系兽人。但历史变迁，这个历史感厚重的家族集团被逐渐瓦解，在十年前爆发了一次惊世骇俗的重大研究事故，这个庞大的集团也就此轰然倒塌。阿尔弗雷德当时虽然还小，但那件事引起了足够大的轰动，因此他到现在还记得。  
“就是当时被传出说，在进行违规的兽人人体实验，并且打算让社会倒退回原始时代的那个阿尔比恩集团吗？”阿尔弗雷德惊讶地问，“可是他们的财产不是都被政府收走了吗？”  
“按理来说，被收走的实物财产，会被重新投入使用也并不奇怪。”亚瑟摸着下巴，微微皱起眉头——这是他每次陷入思考时都会有的动作，“但是奇怪的是，这艘船的用途。我见过这艘船的模型，这艘船并不是民用型，而是研究型。这艘船原本是阿尔比恩集团海上实验室的一部分。”  
阿尔弗雷德更惊讶了：“这样的船应该早就被销毁了！当时还上了新闻呢，那几天，玛利亚修女还因为这事整天都在做祷告。”  
“没错。”亚瑟点点头，他的表情看上去异常严肃，“这就是奇怪的地方，这艘船不应该出现在这里，并且被粉刷成旅游用的船只。鉴于当时药物泄漏的新闻轰动程度来说，这样的船不可能再被留下来。”  
药物泄漏，这也是个熟悉的词汇，阿尔弗雷德还记得当时年幼的他躲在教堂的角落里，看着修女安抚那些失去家人的兽人们。那是一场卷入了许多兽人的灾难，阿尔比恩集团的海上实验室发生了药物泄漏——据说他们一直在研究一些会让肉食系兽人陷入狂暴，丧失理智的药物，而这些药物不知道怎么的，被伪装成常见的气味芳香剂流传在市面上，并且最终导致了许多兽人的狂暴化。在这个“兽”和“兽人”已经区分开来、并进化成两种不同物种的现代社会，这些狂暴化的兽人就像最原始的动物那样互相残杀，咬破所有所见活物的喉咙，并最终因为心力衰竭而死去。  
那场灾难导致将近上百个兽人死亡，阿尔比恩集团的研究室也就被彻底关停，几乎所有报道都说他们是在做非常反社会的研究，难以想象给纽伦市的经济发展带来那么多助力的年老家族，竟然会做出这样邪恶至极的事。在民众的呼声里，所有阿尔比恩集团的海上研究室都被关停，药物被政府集中销毁，并反复进行消毒处理。在相当一段时间里，肉食系兽人，包括阿尔弗雷德，都戴着过滤性口罩，就像以前给动物戴的口枷一般。直到政府宣布所有的后续工作已经完成，事情才得以平息。  
现在，再听说这样的船出现在码头，还变成了旅游船只，让阿尔弗雷德非常惊讶。但他很快又冷静下来，说：“亚瑟，会不会是你看错了？如果照你这么说，海上实验室的船身构造都很特别，那就算旅游公司想要偷偷改造，只是刷油漆也会被人发现的。”  
亚瑟叹了口气：“那是因为，这艘船不是海上实验室本身，只是它的附属船，用来储存更为机密的文件和药剂，以及运输和传递功能。因此，它比海上实验室更为隐蔽，平时都被伪装成民用船只，只有阿尔比恩集团内部的高层才知道它们的真正作用。”  
亚瑟拿着文件，用手指弹了弹那张照片，看向阿尔弗雷德：“政府声称把所有相关的船只都销毁了，但为了保护更隐蔽的文件和药物不被发觉，他们并没有公开这些附属船的去向。也许他们是为了再研究一下阿尔比恩留下的药物，也许是为了不让这些文件和药物再次被利用，总之，他们有可能留下了一些这样的船只。但无论如何，这样的船都不应该出现在这个地方，并且被改造成旅游船只。”  
阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟，发现他的表情真的非常严肃，但疑惑让他的话脱口而出：“阿尔比恩集团的高层才知道，而政府一直在隐瞒，可你是怎么知道有这样的船被留下来的，亚瑟？”  
亚瑟飞快地看了他一眼，低声说：“我有知道的渠道……我有个认识的人，托我调查过这件事。”  
阿尔弗雷德应了一声，但不知道为什么，他总觉得亚瑟没有说实话。“但总之，”亚瑟说，“这艘船很古怪，我也不认为瓦西里是真的去度假了。”  
阿尔弗雷德应了一声，他站起身来，朝瓦西里的房间走去。亚瑟下意识想拉住他：“等会儿，你要去打开他的卧室？”  
“我就去看看。”阿尔弗雷德说，朝亚瑟咧咧嘴，“别担心，不会再出现上次我打开门就有一个杀人凶手冲出来捅我一刀的事了。我知道那事让你可着急了。”  
“——我没有，”亚瑟急忙否定，因为阿尔弗雷德提起他当时的着急，他的脸立刻因羞窘而有些泛红，“只是，呃，不要把房间翻乱了。”  
因为亚瑟的脸色发红，以及回忆起那次案件——阿尔弗雷德打开房间门，被居然还隐藏在里面的杀人凶手捅了腹部一刀，流了不少血。当时亚瑟着急的样子，让失血过多而有些迷迷糊糊的阿尔弗雷德甚至觉得，肚子被划开那么深的口子也挺值得的。  
回想到这，阿尔弗雷德也感到有些不好意思，他走过去敲了敲卧室门，大声说：“听到了没，如果有人就快点出来吧，我保证不会一拳揍到你脸上！”  
没有得到回应，阿尔弗雷德听见亚瑟在他身后传来的轻笑声。他逗亚瑟笑了，这真是个好开头。阿尔弗雷德都快忘了自己还在办案了，只觉得身体放松了不少。他打开门，走进卧室里。  
检查了一圈，阿尔弗雷德又走出来，对亚瑟说：“你说得对，他也许并没有去旅游……他几乎什么东西都没有带走。”  
“而这个游轮在信息上是将近十天的豪华游，他不可能什么都不带走。”亚瑟说，“更有趣的是，我根本搜索不到这艘游轮的历史订票信息——这艘游轮是第一次出航，并且没有人知道怎么才能订到它的票。”  
阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟，他刚要对亚瑟说什么，忽然就听见了一阵敲门声——或者说，捶门的声响。  
“我们是警察！里面的人，快出来！”外面响起了怒吼声，“你们已经被包围了，柯克兰侦探！你又带着你的小助手私自闯入公民的住宅！”  
阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟立刻对视一眼，阿尔弗雷德心里大呼糟糕，他知道亚瑟也是这么想的。“快撤退！”亚瑟喊道，几乎立刻就往窗户那里跑去，阿尔弗雷德急忙紧随其后。他们翻出窗户，跳到楼梯平台上，快速地跑下消防梯。亚瑟跑在前面，小巷的尽头立刻出现了几个警察打算拦住他们，但被亚瑟敏捷地低头躲开了他们伸出来的手，阿尔弗雷德闪过一个水牛警察的飞扑，让他摔到了地上。  
“抱歉！”阿尔弗雷德一边跑一边大声说，“我可没碰到你！别给我安上袭警的罪名！”  
他们飞快地窜出巷子，听到身后传来了异常熟悉的怒吼声：“给我站住！”  
阿尔弗雷德回头去看，忍不住大喊：“完了，居然是路德维希！”  
名叫路德维希的警察紧紧地追在他们身后，他是犬类兽人，还是最出名的德牧警官，要逃过他的追捕并不是如此容易的事，更别提路德维希可是出了名的固执。亚瑟咒骂了一句，带着阿尔弗雷德穿过小巷。他从小在伦敦东区长大，对这附近的巷子可谓是了如指掌，但他们只甩开路德维希一条巷子，亚瑟的脚步便渐渐慢了下来，落后到阿尔弗雷德的身后去。  
“阿尔弗雷德！”亚瑟喊道，阿尔弗雷德回头去看他，见他扶着墙壁，额头上渗出汗，微微弯腰去碰自己左脚的脚踝，忍不住也停下脚步。  
“你先走，”亚瑟说，一边从他的外套里掏出他那根顶端镶嵌着星星而显得有些傻的魔杖，“我用魔法先想想办法，之后再和你汇合！”  
“别开玩笑了，你那个傻瓜魔法的成功率，还不如我吃汉堡抽中奖品的概率！”阿尔弗雷德大声说，他急忙走过去，“你的脚又开始疼了？”  
“笨蛋，我没问题！”亚瑟回嘴，路德维希的怒吼越来越近了，他睁大眼睛，急忙说：“快走！”  
阿尔弗雷德咬咬牙，转过身来，大声说：“快上来，我背着你跑！”  
亚瑟惊讶极了，他急匆匆地说：“这怎么行！我——”  
路德维希的身影出现在巷子尽头，他几乎是冲刺过来的，跑了那么远几乎不见他喘一口气，甚至还有力气朝他们怒吼站住，阿尔弗雷德都感到惊奇。但现在不是佩服路德维希的时候，阿尔弗雷德急忙说：“快点！”  
情况紧急，亚瑟也管不了那么多了，他摁着自己的侦探帽，跳上阿尔弗雷德的背，让狼把自己背起来。阿尔弗雷德一旦托住了他，立刻就开始往前跑去，亚瑟的胳膊紧紧搂着他的脖颈，回头去看路德维希。  
“再跑快点，阿尔弗雷德！”亚瑟几乎是在他耳朵旁边喊叫，阿尔弗雷德已经出汗了，累得有些气喘吁吁，忍不住说：“我已经很努力了！该死，他怎么那么能追啊！”  
阿尔弗雷德快速跑出巷子，他们跑到了车辆川流不息的马路边。这里没有红绿灯，阿尔弗雷德背着亚瑟快速地跑向马路对面，在亚瑟的惊呼声里，原本疾驰的车辆纷纷在他们周围刹车，有几辆车因为来不及保持距离而追尾，一时间刹车声、碰撞声、喇叭声和咒骂声响成一片，阿尔弗雷德带着亚瑟跑进巷子，听见亚瑟搂着他的脖子说：“哈！土豆德牧被司机们拉住了，好机会！往京海街跑，阿尔弗雷德！”  
听到他们胜利在望，阿尔弗雷德感觉备受鼓舞，立刻回应：“遵命，船长！”背着亚瑟就往京海街的方向跑去。  
他们跑到接近京海街的地带，已经距离他们甩开路德维希的路口好几条街道了。“跑到这里应该就没问题了，”亚瑟放缓声音说，“辛苦你了，把我放下来吧。”  
阿尔弗雷德一边喘着气，一边把亚瑟放下来。他用手背擦了擦自己下巴上的汗，觉得T恤都贴在自己的胸背上了，外套下蒸起腾腾的热气。亚瑟拍着他的肩膀，忍不住笑起来。  
“挺能干嘛，阿尔弗雷德！”他晃着脑袋，得意洋洋地说，“这下那个路德维希可是吃瘪了。作为奖励，我请你在外面吃饭，怎么样？”  
亚瑟叉着腰，看上去如此得意，就连兔耳朵都在微微晃动。想到他的胳膊刚才紧紧地搂着自己的脖颈，以及阿尔弗雷德是如何背着他一路跑到这里，让阿尔弗雷德脸上都有些泛红。但他说出口的话却是：“你本来就该请我吃饭。”说完还撇撇嘴。  
“反正都已经来到这了，我们就去熊猫餐馆吧？”亚瑟眨着眼笑起来，“你不是很喜欢去那家餐馆吗？我记得你很喜欢吃他们家的炒面。”  
原本还一脸疲惫的阿尔弗雷德立刻来了精神，率先朝京海街走去：“好极了！我要吃一大堆炒面！虽然他们的炒面会辣得舌头有点疼……”  
亚瑟跟上他的脚步，忍不住又笑了两声：“觉得辣还吃那么多，所以我才说你瘦不下来嘛。”

03.

阿尔弗雷德经常吃熊猫餐馆的东西，几乎是经常到老板王耀看见他就知道他要点什么。拥有记住每个常客的喜好的超级记忆力，这个老家是京海市的熊猫兽人，对于做生意的头脑可真是让人只能赞叹。阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟在桌子边坐下时，王耀的弟弟王嘉龙还朝他们打了个招呼，他总是叫亚瑟“先生”，对别人却不这么叫，而且他每次叫亚瑟“先生”的时候，王耀都会盯着他们看一会儿。  
“这次可别再带坏我弟弟了，眉毛。”王耀把超大份炒面放到阿尔弗雷德面前时，一边对亚瑟说。亚瑟朝他扯扯嘴角，说：“那已经是过去的事了，王耀。”  
“什么过去的事？”阿尔弗雷德问，但亚瑟只是瞥了他一眼，说：“鼻子尖沾到酱汁了，阿尔弗雷德。”  
阿尔弗雷德急忙抽出两张纸擦擦鼻子，脸上发红的同时有些懊恼，他真不应该让亚瑟看见自己这么逊的样子，虽然亚瑟正撑着脸，轻轻嗅着手里的乌龙茶，看上去倒是一点也不在意阿尔弗雷德到底有没有出丑。阿尔弗雷德舔了舔嘴皮，决定转移一下话题，于是他清清嗓子，说：“这么说，为什么路德维希会来追我们呢？他看上去一点也不像是巡逻过来，偶然发现我们的。”  
“这也是我觉得奇怪的地方之一。”亚瑟皱皱鼻子，小心地喝了一口手里的乌龙茶，他一直都有些怕烫。他吹了吹茶杯里浮起的茶杆，又说：“按理来说，警察既然已经把这起案件定性成假报警，他们也没理由盯着这个公寓不放。除非……这案件真的不是表面上那么简单。”  
“什么案件？”  
王耀忽然凑到他们两个中间，吓得阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟同时大叫了一声。手里端着糕点的王耀撇撇嘴，说：“真失礼，我只是来上菜的。”  
“失礼的是你吧！不要偷听顾客说话，这不是礼仪常识吗？”亚瑟忍不住说，但阿尔弗雷德已经伸手去接王耀手里的糕点了。王耀拍拍手，笑着说：“我知道你们总是在捣鼓案件，人总是会有八卦本能的嘛。正好现在没什么客人，我也没什么事，你们最近在调查什么案件呀？”  
王耀从旁边搬来一把椅子，坐到他们桌子边，还招呼王嘉龙给他们端点葵花籽和花生来。亚瑟无奈地看了他一眼，说：“是人口失踪案——目前看来是这样。”  
“什么？我们这儿也有人失踪了？”王耀倒吸一口气，抓起王嘉龙端来的葵花籽，“详细说说。”  
“是一个犬类兽人……等等，”亚瑟皱起眉来，“你说‘也’是什么意思？”  
王耀把葵花籽放在亚瑟面前，也皱起眉来：“你也先等等。你刚才说犬类兽人？该不会是那个有着一口雪原口音的阿拉斯加吧？他好像叫做——呃，我想想，瓦西里？”  
亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德很快地看了对方一眼，又同时看向王耀。他们三个人看来看去，最后王耀打了个响指，说：“等我一会儿。”便起身往柜台去了。  
没多会儿，王耀回到了他们身边，把一个信封交给亚瑟。那个信封有些泛黄，让亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德都有些惊讶的是，那上面印着阿尔比恩集团的标志，右下角还印着一艘游轮的图画，那看上去就像是当年阿尔比恩海上实验室的一部分。  
“那个瓦西里是咱们餐馆的常客，”王耀又坐下来，继续嗑他的葵花籽，“他经常来这里吃炒饭，所以我记得，他每次都能吃一大碗呢！虽然还是没有阿尔弗雷德能吃。不过有段时间他显得有些神经兮兮的，总是在餐馆里东张西望。”  
王耀告诉他们这个信封的由来：那是一个没什么客人的炎热下午，王耀在柜台后昏昏欲睡的时候，瓦西里忽然冲进餐馆里，他的表情看上去十分惊慌，充满恐惧，用王耀的话来说，就像是被什么东西追赶而来似的，但他身后什么都没有。  
王耀坐直身子，正准备开口询问他发生了什么事，瓦西里便匆匆地把这个信封扔到他的柜台里。  
“拿着这个，王老板，”他急匆匆地说，“我不知道还能信任谁……只能交给你了。听着，如果有一天我不见了，有人来寻找我，请你把这个信封交给他们。”  
王耀惊讶极了，刚想追问他什么，瓦西里便又转身飞快地跑了出去。按照王耀的记忆，这是瓦西里失踪前两天发生的事。  
“在他离开之前，港仔还听见他在念念叨叨什么，真的很古怪。”王耀嗑着葵花籽说。“港仔”是王嘉龙的小名，这时他正安静地坐在柜台后面，戴着耳机算账，对他们的话题似乎并不感兴趣。  
“念叨什么？”阿尔弗雷德忍不住问，一边盯着王耀，一边又吃了一口炒面。  
“说什么，‘熊猫吃的是竹子，没事，没事’。”王耀说到这儿，有些忿忿不平，“这话是什么意思？虽然我们的祖先的确更喜欢吃竹子！但熊猫也会吃肉的，这种族偏见什么时候才会消失啊？”  
亚瑟抿抿嘴，把手里的信封翻过来看了看，又说：“好吧，我明白了，多谢你的信息。那你现在可以说说，你说的‘也有人失踪’是什么意思了吗？”  
“嗨，没什么。”王耀摆摆手，“只是我听说东区那边有一些兽人失踪了，但不知道具体的情况。”  
阿尔弗雷德咀嚼的速度明显地慢了下来，他看着亚瑟，说：“把信封打开看看吧，亚瑟。”  
亚瑟点点头，他用手帕擦擦手，取出他的雪山兔子式小型军刀，将信封拆开了。他轻轻地抖了抖，从信封里掉出一张深紫色的卡片，和一张折叠起来的纸。阿尔弗雷德注意到那张卡片像是一个什么俱乐部的会员卡，而亚瑟在看到那张卡片时脸色就不太好看。亚瑟拿起那张折叠起来的纸，打开来看，发现是那艘名叫“黑”的游轮照片，看上去像是夜晚时偷偷拍摄的。照片旁写着一串字：红色老虎，雅柏。  
“这是什么意思？”王耀说，一边探头去看那张会员卡，“这不是波诺弗瓦酒吧的会员卡吗？”  
亚瑟的脸色看上去更糟糕了，而阿尔弗雷德对此愈发一头雾水，但至少他知道一件事——他们也许有了下一个目的地，而他必须尽快把面前的炒面吃完，否则这些炒面就快凉了。

天色已经完全暗下来，他们站在纽约区南边著名的酒吧街，阿尔弗雷德看了看周围来来往往的兽人，又抬头看了看那个酒吧的招牌，那是一串花哨的高卢语，但阿尔弗雷德看不太懂。亚瑟站在他身旁，有些犹豫地看着他。  
“……你真的打算和我一起进去吗？”亚瑟问，他说这句话时有些磕巴，并且眼神游离，让阿尔弗雷德心中忽然警铃大作。他微微弯腰，朝亚瑟眯起眼睛：“怎么啦，我可是你的助手，侦探先生；我们现在可是在探案，我为什么不能和你一起跟踪调查我们的新线索？”  
“不，只是……”亚瑟挠了挠自己的脸颊，看上去在试图找出一个好理由，“你都还没到可以喝酒的年龄。”  
阿尔弗雷德直起身子，脸色不变：“虽然我没到喝酒的年龄，但为了接某个醉汉回家，我已经进出过好几次酒吧了。”  
亚瑟的表情立刻变得动摇，他暗自啧舌，阿尔弗雷德都听见了。  
“难道这里面有什么你想隐瞒的东西吗？”阿尔弗雷德说，他皱起眉来，在别人看来他的表情一定相当的不高兴。亚瑟看上去有些心虚，他说：“倒不是有什么想隐瞒的东西，但我不太想带你来这种场所……”  
他最后叹了口气，肩膀也放松下来：“好吧，我们进去。但我得提醒你，阿尔弗雷德，我们接下来要去找的这个人，虽然偶尔也会充当我的情报来源，但他是非常烦人也非常讨人厌的家伙，你得时刻和我待在一起，免得被他找到任何接近你的机会，听懂了吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德有些疑惑地看着他，他以为这就是个普通的酒吧，但亚瑟的表情如此严肃，以至于阿尔弗雷德都忽略了他仿佛把自己当成小孩的语气，下意识点了点头。亚瑟这才带着他，走进了这个酒吧。保安看上去十分熟悉亚瑟，甚至还向他打招呼，也没有多问就让他们进去了。  
酒吧里灯光四射，随着律动的舞曲，旋转的灯球偶尔把光亮打在舞池里舞动的兽人身上，这里什么兽人都有，阿尔弗雷德注意到了，这不是一个区分肉食系和草食系的酒吧，甚至不区分陆生类和水生类——他甚至能看到戴着水缸头罩的亚特兰海域的鱼人，这酒吧的包容性可真不简单。亚瑟带着他径直朝工作区去了，这里的人也没拦着他，像是对他的来到十分习以为常似的。  
他们走进工作区，一些还未上台的舞女见到了他们，她们当中有羚羊，有花豹，也有狼，在阿尔弗雷德反应过来之前，亚瑟已经被她们团团围在了中间。  
“亚瑟，好久不见，”一个狼女孩摸了摸亚瑟的下巴，她的指甲涂着鲜艳的指甲油，说话时总是有一串轻笑声掉出来，“你最近怎么都不过来玩了？”  
“有些忙，”亚瑟朝她笑起来，“好久不见，瑞贝卡。”  
“我们都很想你。”花豹的尾巴扫过亚瑟的手腕，像是挑逗又像只是在和他开玩笑，“你到底在忙什么呢，又是那些奇奇怪怪的案件吗？上次那个珠宝大盗的事怎么样啦，你还没告诉我们后续呢！”  
阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟被舞女们围在中间，好像他们真的非常熟，忽然觉得心里非常不是滋味。嘿，不管怎么说，那个珠宝大盗还是他和亚瑟一起抓住的！当时亚瑟并没有向阿尔弗雷德透露，他是怎么得知那个大盗的作案计划的，而现在看来，他的情报来源可真不简单。  
“这位狼先生是你的朋友吗？”竖耳兔的女孩好奇地打量着阿尔弗雷德，她穿着漂亮的带着亮片的舞裙，凑近阿尔弗雷德，绕着他走了一圈，眼神里充满了调笑，“你们是过来玩的？”  
“不是。”亚瑟说，“有正事。这是我的助手……”  
“我是他的助手。”阿尔弗雷德露出一个笑容来，几乎用了他所有的能力来让自己看上去更加爽朗，也许他有些用力过度而导致这个笑容显得有些虚假，但好歹那些女孩的注意力被吸引到了他这边来，“我还是个大学生呢。”  
“真的吗？”羚羊女孩惊讶地说。其他女孩都有些激动地讨论起来，很快就凑到了阿尔弗雷德身边，摸摸他的脸，又翻翻他的外套，轻笑声很快围绕住他。  
“真的，我还小呢。”阿尔弗雷德无辜地眨着眼睛，“连酒都不能喝。”  
那些女孩发出了惊叹的声音，很快又笑了起来。只有瑞贝卡还搭着亚瑟的肩膀，在亚瑟无奈地看向阿尔弗雷德时，她轻声说：“弗朗西斯现在有点事，等会儿他就会过来了。我会告诉他你在化妆间等他的。”  
“谢谢你，瑞贝卡。”亚瑟说。瑞贝卡朝他眨眨眼睛，最后轻轻抚摸着他的兔耳朵，然后拍拍手，说：“女孩们！咱们得准备上场啦。”  
阿尔弗雷德收到了好几个飞吻和几张带着香水味的名片，那些女孩们嬉笑着离开了，只剩下阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟站在走廊里。那些女孩走开后，阿尔弗雷德原本还挂着笑容的脸马上就板了起来，他盯着亚瑟的脖颈看，就像是打算咬他一口似的。他打赌亚瑟一定察觉到了他的视线，所以亚瑟才始终没有转过来看他。  
“呃，我们去化妆间吧。”最后亚瑟说，“等会儿我们要找的人就会过来了。”  
阿尔弗雷德跟着他走进化妆间，现在大部分人都在酒吧里忙活，化妆间里没有人。亚瑟坐在椅子上，翘起腿来，查看着女孩们留下的指甲油。阿尔弗雷德就坐在他旁边的椅子上，抱着双臂，独自生闷气。在一段时间里，他们一句话也没对对方说，直到阿尔弗雷德实在忍无可忍，哼着气说：“原来我们鼎鼎有名的柯克兰侦探，就是靠这种方式收集情报……”  
“不是，我只是和她们关系比较好而已！在这里工作的女孩会知道很多信息，这只是一种获取信息的方式。”亚瑟立刻回头解释道，“我没有做什么出格的事，这里也不是那种场所。你刚才也看到了，她们只是对感兴趣的男人都会来接触接触。”  
“那你可真受欢迎。”阿尔弗雷德板着脸说。  
“而你也真会装可爱。”亚瑟说，他故意不停地眨着眼睛，用非常单纯的声音模仿阿尔弗雷德，“‘我还不会喝酒呢’——”  
阿尔弗雷德几乎从椅子上跳起来：“我说话的声音才没有那么恶心！”再说，如果他不用这种方式吸引那些女孩的注意，她们都不知道会围着亚瑟到什么时候。倒不是说阿尔弗雷德对这些女孩有什么意见——她们都是又漂亮又可爱，充满自信的女孩，的确如此，但阿尔弗雷德只是不太喜欢看见亚瑟被其他人围着摸来摸去的样子，不管是什么人都是如此。  
亚瑟撑着脸，从鼻子里哼笑了两声，似乎真的觉得很好笑。“你在生什么气呢？”他问。阿尔弗雷德立刻倍感心虚，抱起双臂来把脑袋撇朝另一边，嘟囔说：“我没生气。”  
亚瑟还想再问什么，但是，谢天谢地，化妆间的门被打开了。无论来人是谁，阿尔弗雷德在那一瞬间都对这个人充满了感激。进来的是一个猫类兽人，闻上去不太像小型猫，他有着卷曲的金发和细微的胡茬，身上带着香水味，穿着看上去简洁却十分有品味，微微打开的衬衫领口露出一部分他有些许毛发的胸口。这个浑身散发着成熟气息的金发男的尾巴在身后微微晃动着，看见亚瑟时露出了一个调笑的表情，这个表情让阿尔弗雷德一瞬间又不怎么感谢他了。  
“让柯克兰小少爷大驾光临我们这个小酒吧，还只能坐在化妆间等我，真是不好意思，”他眯着眼笑起来，走向亚瑟，拉过一把椅子坐到他们对面，动作看上去十分潇洒自如。他看了阿尔弗雷德一眼，有些惊讶地说：“这是你的那个小助手吗？我以为你永远都不会让他来这。”  
“原本我是这么打算的。”亚瑟板着脸说，自从这个人走进化妆间开始他就板起了脸，“别说那么多，弗朗西斯，我有话问你。”  
所以，这就是弗朗西斯，这个酒吧的老板。弗朗西斯面带笑容，盯着阿尔弗雷德看，他那打量的眼神让阿尔弗雷德有些起鸡皮疙瘩，就像是被他的眼神从头到脚舔了一遍似的。亚瑟立刻有些恼怒，挥着拳头说：“别用你那种变态的眼神打量阿尔弗雷德！”  
“阿尔弗雷德，”弗朗西斯点点头，脸上仍然挂着笑容，“很高兴见到你，我是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，你叫我弗朗就可以。”  
他伸出一只手，阿尔弗雷德几乎只是用指尖碰了碰他的手心就缩了回来，点点头：“你好，弗朗西斯。”  
弗朗西斯啧啧舌头，很可惜地摇着头：“别学亚瑟不可爱的地方。”  
“闭嘴。”亚瑟恶狠狠地说。他们看上去非常熟悉对方，因为弗朗西斯很快开始问候亚瑟的近况，他们的对话听上去就像是认识了很长时间的朋友，尽管亚瑟始终板着脸且对弗朗西斯态度不算友好，但阿尔弗雷德还是能感到他的放松。而这，从某种意义上来说，让阿尔弗雷德感觉并不是那么高兴。  
阿尔弗雷德心里一惊，他对亚瑟的——这种情绪应该怎么形容，独占欲？——是不是有些太过分了？为什么他只要看见亚瑟和别人说话就会感到有些不爽呢？  
不过他又想到，也许是因为那些女孩和弗朗西斯，看上去都像是想从亚瑟这儿得到什么似的。虽然弗朗西斯看上去也想从阿尔弗雷德这里得到些什么东西——也许弗朗西斯天生就是这样的人。  
“……别说那么多废话，”阿尔弗雷德听见亚瑟说，“我是来问你，这张卡的主人是谁？”  
亚瑟从兜里取出那张瓦西里装在信封里的会员卡，递给弗朗西斯。弗朗西斯看了看会员卡的编号，几乎是马上就说：“啊，瓦西里·维戈尔斯基。那个来自雪原的先生。他经常来店里，所以我记得。”  
亚瑟看了阿尔弗雷德一眼，阿尔弗雷德急忙收起自己多余的心思，努力装作自己一直在认真听讲的样子。  
“好吧，”亚瑟收回视线，说，“关于瓦西里，你知道多少？”  
“事实上，我只知道他和雪豹女孩艾莉夏的关系很好。”弗朗西斯翻看着手中的卡片，说，“需要我把她找来吗？但她现在状态并不好，瓦西里上次来店里时……让她受到了惊吓，所以严格来说，瓦西里先生已经被禁止进入店内了。”  
亚瑟思索了一会儿，点点头：“如果她方便的话。”  
弗朗西斯朝他们眨眨眼，站起身来走了出去。他一走出房间，阿尔弗雷德就忍不住说：“你和他关系很好？你们之前就认识吗？”  
“我和他关系不好。”亚瑟揉着头发，皱着眉说，“不过我们的确认识很长时间了，是那种我一点也不希望的长。”  
阿尔弗雷德盯着他看了一会儿，轻声地“哦”了一声。亚瑟手肘搁在桌子上，撑着脑袋，瞥了他一眼。  
“你又生什么气呢？”他问。  
“我说了我没生气。”阿尔弗雷德回答，眼睛直直地盯着化妆间的门。亚瑟耸了耸一边的肩膀，说：“我说过他很怪的。”  
不是这个问题。阿尔弗雷德心想，但他张张嘴，没把这句话说出口。又一段沉默后，亚瑟忽然伸展了一下胳膊，像是和阿尔弗雷德闲聊似的说：“昨天你去教堂看修女们，她们还好吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德的脑海里立刻出现他昨天前往教堂的时候，走进教堂时，玛利亚修女立刻朝他露出笑容来。即使他并不是真的相信他们那叫做“人类”的全知全能神明真的存在——毕竟阿尔弗雷德从来没见过——阿尔弗雷德对一直抚养自己长大的教堂心怀感激，因此经常会回去看看修女们。这是一座几乎都是羊修女的教堂，因此氛围非常温和又平静，她们把身为狼的阿尔弗雷德养大，真是一件很特殊的事。  
说到底，身为兔子的亚瑟会捡到年幼的阿尔弗雷德，并把他送到教堂里，还总是来看身为狼的阿尔弗雷德，这也非常特殊。  
“没什么，只是最近经常会有一个兔子男孩出现在教堂里，我见到过他几次。”阿尔弗雷德舔了舔自己的牙齿，“他特别调皮，修女们都拿他没办法。”  
亚瑟皱皱眉，但什么也没说。不一会儿，弗朗西斯就带着艾莉夏回到了化妆间里。那个雪豹女孩站在他们对面，虽然穿着很清凉的舞裙，胳膊上却戴着长长的腕套，覆盖到了她的手肘。艾莉夏打量了一会儿阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟，坐到他们对面，从抽屉里取出一盒烟，对他们挑挑眉。  
在阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟都摇头过后，艾莉夏抽出一根烟，朝他们点点头，示意他们可以开始问了。阿尔弗雷德掏出他的手机，摁下录音的按钮，来录下艾莉夏的回答。艾莉夏的话并不多，在烟雾的缭绕下她显得更加安静，基本只在回答亚瑟提的问题。她提到瓦西里经常来酒吧，而且经常和她待在一起。和莱维斯、王耀所说一致，前一段时间，瓦西里忽然变得很古怪。  
“在有一天，”艾莉夏说，“他来到店里，然后抓伤了我。”  
她把腕套摘下来，露出下面非常长的爪痕。那爪痕已经逐渐痊愈，但痕迹又长又深，淡红的血肉暗示着这道伤痕当时的惨状，看上去仍然非常触目惊心，让亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德微微睁大了眼睛。艾莉夏却没什么表情，她把腕套重新戴上，淡淡地说：“他在那之后被禁止进入这家酒吧，我也就再也没见过他了。”  
“在他表现有些怪异之前，他有说过什么吗？”亚瑟问。艾莉夏很快地瞥了他一眼，轻声说：“他只说他在帮布拉金斯基的上司调查一件事，也许成功了他就能升职，然后给我买些礼物。”  
“布拉金斯基？”听到这个名字，不止亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德有些惊讶，连在一旁的弗朗西斯都微微睁大了眼睛。在一阵短暂的沉默后，艾莉夏接着说：“没错，他以前是布拉金斯基的司机……如果你们能找到布拉金斯基，也许他会知道什么。”  
之后艾莉夏便没有再说什么，等亚瑟确认已经没有什么新信息，阿尔弗雷德把笔记本合起来之后，弗朗西斯便带着艾莉夏离开房间。在艾莉夏站起身来，转身向外走去时，她忽然停下脚步，微微回头来看向亚瑟。  
“他是不是再也不会回来了？”艾莉夏问，她原先毫无起伏的声音在这时忽然透露出一丝颤抖。亚瑟怔了一会儿，但最后只是摇摇头。  
“我们也不确定，艾莉夏小姐。”亚瑟说。阿尔弗雷德知道他只是实话实说，但艾莉夏还是在一瞬间露出了很受伤的表情。她紧皱着眉头，像是在强忍眼泪似的转身走了出去。弗朗西斯把她送出去，又折返回来。  
“布拉金斯基。”弗朗西斯皱着眉重复了一遍这个名字，“你们不是真的打算去找他吧？”  
亚瑟没回答，但阿尔弗雷德知道他决心已定，于是在亚瑟转过头来看向他时，阿尔弗雷德立刻说：“我也要去。”  
“……我还什么都没说呢，阿尔弗雷德。”亚瑟说，他看上去用上了自己所有的耐心，而这正是阿尔弗雷德觉得他需要提防的情况。“我知道你要说什么，但是我也要去。”阿尔弗雷德瞪着眼睛说，“万一他把你抓起来，扔到他的宠物熊窝里喂他的北极熊怎么办？我也要去。”  
亚瑟叹了口气，他看上去还是不太乐意，于是阿尔弗雷德说：“我不会像以前一样和他打起来的，我发誓。”  
“你和布拉金斯基打过架？”弗朗西斯惊讶地看向阿尔弗雷德，眼神里透露出一丝赞许，这让阿尔弗雷德重新有那么一点喜欢上了弗朗西斯。但亚瑟只是瞪了弗朗西斯一眼，又看向阿尔弗雷德，说：“阿尔弗雷德，我还是觉得——”  
“就算你不让我去，我也会一直跟着你的。”阿尔弗雷德说，他握着拳头，紧皱眉头，试图让自己显得更笃定一点。  
亚瑟看着他，最后叹了口气。

他们离开酒吧时，弗朗西斯把他们送到了酒吧门口。亚瑟走在前面，在他们穿过保安，走到街边时，走在后面的弗朗西斯忽然拉住阿尔弗雷德的胳膊，朝他露出一个笑容来。在阿尔弗雷德有些疑惑地看向他时，弗朗西斯眨眨眼睛，说：“别担心，我和亚瑟只是朋友罢了。”  
阿尔弗雷德看向他，在惊讶的同时，脸上很快红了，狼耳朵也微微抖动起来。  
“什、什么意思？”他移开眼神，知道自己看上去一定心虚得不行。弗朗西斯的笑容更深了，他只是拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，把一张名片塞到他手里：“你随时可以来这里玩，阿尔弗雷德，从今天开始你也是我的朋友啦。”  
走在前面的亚瑟在这时转过身来，看到弗朗西斯给阿尔弗雷德塞名片，立刻冲过来把他的手拍开，恼怒地说：“别给他塞乱七八糟的东西！”  
弗朗西斯举起双手作投降的姿势，亚瑟瞪他一眼，抓住阿尔弗雷德的手腕就往街道另一边走。  
“把它扔掉！”亚瑟头也不回地说，“你没必要再来这了。”  
阿尔弗雷德应了一声，但只是悄悄地把名片装进了兜里。他回头看向弗朗西斯时，看见他摇晃着尾巴，朝阿尔弗雷德微笑着挥挥手。也许是因为是弗朗西斯知道了他的秘密，却并没有往外泄露，这让阿尔弗雷德忽然觉得，弗朗西斯的确就像是和他一个阵营的伙伴，原先阿尔弗雷德对他的不满和成见也在这一刻，消失了大概百分之三十。

04.

这是一个有些昏暗的房间，充满了阿尔弗雷德讨厌的熊的气味。几个高大强壮的熊类兽人站在房间的角落，在他们面前的桌子旁也站着几个，使得这个原本就有些发冷的房间显得气温更低了。亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德并肩站在桌子前，阿尔弗雷德一直在打量天花板上的装饰，想到今天要来熊窝，他昨晚甚至都没怎么睡好。而亚瑟朝坐在桌子后的人露出了一个有些牵强的笑容来。  
“就像我们刚才所说，”亚瑟说，“我们是来询问瓦西里的情况的。”  
坐在桌子后的熊类兽人始终保持着那个看上去十分无害的笑容，但阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟都知道他们脚尖前方的活动木板下面就是温度极低还带着尖刺的陷阱，而木板的开关就在这只熊的手里。伊万·布拉金斯基微微抖动着他白色的熊耳朵，撑着脸说：“比起聊这样的话题，我更想和你们聊聊天。我每天在这里都很无聊，你们能来像朋友一样和我聊天，真是太好了。你最近过得还不错吧，琼斯？”  
阿尔弗雷德的视线移回来，皱着眉看向伊万，而后者始终保持着笑容。阿尔弗雷德不喜欢伊万，而且不是那么简单的不喜欢。他们还在外面生活的时候，阿尔弗雷德和伊万经常在街头打架，而这总是被修女们发现并将他们进行分别教育，亚瑟也因此责备过阿尔弗雷德很多次。但和尽量避开与伊万产生正面冲突的亚瑟不同，阿尔弗雷德愿意将这种斗争冲动归结于他的肉食动物本能：就像原始时代的动物战争，他不喜欢伊万踏进他的领地，接触他的东西。但伊万总是在教堂附近出现，而那些脾气温和的羊修女总是会抚摸他的脑袋。  
还有一点。阿尔弗雷德看了一眼亚瑟，后者向他使劲眨眼睛，意思是让他收起脾气来。还有一点，亚瑟似乎对伊万抱有些许恐惧（虽然他自己不会承认这一点），这也是阿尔弗雷德会对这头北极熊感到不爽的原因之一。  
“托你的福，还不错。”阿尔弗雷德最后说，声音听上去像雪原黑面包那样又硬又干。伊万仍然保持着笑容，用最无辜的语气问：“修女们还好吗？最近太忙，我有一段时间没去过教堂了。”  
就是这种语气，阿尔弗雷德非常不爽的、如此装无辜的语气，修女们也总是被这个语气蒙骗过去。阿尔弗雷德抱起双臂，稍微提高了音量：“好极了！她们还说如果周围没有熊的气味就更好了。”  
亚瑟拽了阿尔弗雷德的衣服一下，阿尔弗雷德撇撇嘴，把手臂放下来。伊万耸耸肩，看上去也不是很在意阿尔弗雷德的挑衅，只是看向亚瑟，说：“那我们来讨论你们来这儿找我的目的吧。我听说瓦西里不见了，是吗？”  
亚瑟立刻点点头，对于能把话题回到正事上而倍感欣慰。他说：“是的，有人告诉我也许你知道他的去向。”  
伊万偏着脑袋想了想，说：“他也是我的朋友，有人对我的朋友下手，是会让我觉得困扰的。”  
他从抽屉里拿出一封信，放到桌子上，朝亚瑟的方向推了推。  
“你们听说最近的失踪案了吗？”伊万说，“目前在整个市区大大小小有十几例，且基本都是肉食系的兽人。他们就像是人间蒸发了似的忽然消失不见，什么痕迹也没留下。我让瓦西里去帮我调查一下这件事，但有一段时间没有收到他的联络。紧接着，我就收到了这封邀请函。”  
亚瑟走过去，拿起那个信封，把它拆开。里面放着一封看上去非常精致的邀请函，上面写着时间和地点，邀请函所邀请伊万去参加的会场是——  
“‘黑’？”亚瑟有些惊讶地说，阿尔弗雷德凑过来看那封邀请函，看见上面的确印着那艘名叫“黑”的游轮，那艘瓦西里登上去，准备前往东岛的船只。亚瑟的手指摩挲过登船时间，那是过两天的夜晚七点，而按理来说，原本预订有十天旅途且已经出海的“黑”，不可能在这个时间就回来。  
“这艘船很古怪。”伊万的手指敲了敲桌面，“它选择的地点是曼彻顿码头。你们都知道那个码头是什么地方，是吧？”  
亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德又看了对方一眼，曼彻顿码头位于纽伦市的边缘地带，是一个已经被废弃的老码头。那里没有监控摄像探头，被各种鱼龙混杂的帮派分割成几块地盘，几乎是一块处于无政府状态的地域。即使警局有数次想要将这块码头攻下，也因为许多因素而不了了之。会选在这个地方登船的船只，大多没有在做什么干净的活计。  
“寄这封邀请函的人是谁？有写让你去参加什么样的活动吗？”亚瑟问。  
伊万摇摇头：“它是随着每天的报纸一起送来的。上面什么也没说，只说在那里，我能找到真正的朋友，并且见证最光明的未来。虽然听上去很诱人，但是感觉太可疑了，不是吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德抿抿嘴，说：“那他们怎么能确保你会去参加呢？”  
“他们不需要确保他会去参加。”亚瑟微微皱起眉来。他把邀请函翻了过来，把它背面的活页层给阿尔弗雷德看，那里面放着一张照片，那是一张像是牢房的照片，有个人躺在牢房里，看上去像是睡着了。  
“这是瓦西里！”即使房间里光线有些昏暗，但夜视能力优秀的阿尔弗雷德立刻看出了照片里的人。伊万仍然保持着微笑，眨着他那双紫色的眼睛，但不知道是否是错觉，房间里的温度下降了一些。  
“我不喜欢别人对我的朋友做不好的事，这样的事应该只有我可以做，不是吗？”伊万眨着眼睛说，“而且，我也不喜欢有人威胁我。但是——我的上司不希望我去干涉这件事，毕竟这件事涉及阿尔比恩集团。”  
他有些苦恼地敲敲自己的眉心，朝亚瑟摊摊手，说：“所以，这封邀请函是你的了，柯克兰侦探。你能帮我把瓦西里带回来吗？如果你能做到，我会给你一笔报酬。”  
他转转眼睛，又笑起来：“兔子是吃蔬菜的，所以没关系，对吧？”

阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟坐在车上，由伊万的手下送他们离开熊类帮派的寒冷堡垒。亚瑟手里拿着那封邀请函，若有所思，而阿尔弗雷德就算被两头高大的熊类兽人围在中间，也仍然毫不在意车内的低气压，扭头对亚瑟说：“伊万是不是知道什么？”  
亚瑟抬起头，很快地看了他一眼。“你说什么？”亚瑟问。  
“关于阿尔比恩集团的事。”阿尔弗雷德回答，“就像你也知道一些关于阿尔比恩的事，却到现在都没有告诉我一样。”  
亚瑟张张嘴，似乎没料到阿尔弗雷德会这么说，但他很快又移开眼睛，在阿尔弗雷德猜想他会用什么话来搪塞自己时，载着他们的车辆忽然猛地刹住了车，让他们的身体都猛地朝前倾，差点撞到前面的座椅。  
“怎么回事？”亚瑟揉着被擦到的鼻子抬头去看，忽然脸色变了。阿尔弗雷德见他的表情不对，也朝前看去，发现车辆面前，站着几个穿着巨大兔子布偶装的人，把他们的道路拦住了。  
他们的熊司机说了一句斯拉夫语，听上去语气十分不好。坐在亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德身边的保镖打开门，走下去，打算把那些穿着兔子玩偶装的人赶走。但他们的手还没碰到那些人，忽然车前炸起一片烟雾，把所有人的视线都遮挡住了。突如其来的变故让他们都愣了一会儿，司机又咒骂了一声，也打开门准备下去，在这时，烟雾中忽然出现了一只巨大的、毛茸茸的兔掌，把司机猛地扇回了车内，使得整辆车都剧烈地晃动了一下。  
阿尔弗雷德吓了一跳，急忙挡在亚瑟面前，紧紧地盯着车外的烟雾。亚瑟摁住阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，说：“别紧张，阿尔弗雷德。”  
阿尔弗雷德还没来得及问这是怎么回事，后座的车门就被猛地拉开，一个穿着黄色兔子玩偶装的人站在门外，手里抱着一个粉色的兔子玩偶脑袋。阿尔弗雷德几乎吓得大叫一声，这诡异的场景几乎和他看的恐怖片有得一拼，在他准备挥拳揍向那个古怪的兔子玩偶时，那人很快地把粉红的兔子玩偶脑袋套在了他的头上。阿尔弗雷德的视线忽然就被遮盖，他下意识去抓亚瑟的手腕，一边试图把玩偶脑袋甩开，但他没想到的是，那玩偶脑袋里竟然安装了什么机关，立刻释放出了一些气体，在阿尔弗雷德还没反应过来，他的意识变得迷糊，且迅速地离他而去。  
“亚瑟……”他抓了抓亚瑟的手，试图把他拉得离自己更近些，但却发现手已经没有什么力气了。在他可以继续担心亚瑟的安危之前，阿尔弗雷德彻底陷入了昏迷之中。

就像是原本飞在云端却被用力拽回地面，阿尔弗雷德猛地惊醒，他用力呼吸时会觉得鼻腔有些发疼，昏沉沉的脑袋让他听不太清周围的声音。  
“你醒了吗，阿尔弗雷德？”他听见了亚瑟的声音，这让阿尔弗雷德立刻抬头去看，他模糊的视线慢慢聚焦，发现亚瑟坐在他旁边，有些担忧地看着他。阿尔弗雷德发现自己躺在床上，然而这里是一个他并不认识的陌生房间。值得庆幸的是，亚瑟看上去完全没受伤。  
虽然满脑子都是疑问，但阿尔弗雷德打算问目前来说他最想知道的：“你没事吧？我们在哪？发生什么事了？我怎么了？那些兔子人是谁？那些熊没事吧？”  
好吧，也许他想知道的答案也太多了，亚瑟甚至一时也不知道回答他什么好，他张着嘴，好一会儿才有些恼怒地说：“你能不能一个一个问？”  
亚瑟看上去仍然很有精神，阿尔弗雷德忍不住咧嘴笑起来。虽然他不知道他们现在在哪，但亚瑟还在他身边，这说明他们仍然可以一起面对接下来会发生的事——不管是好事还是坏事——而这让阿尔弗雷德感觉舒服了很多。  
有人走进了房间，阿尔弗雷德偏过头去看，发现是两个兽人，他们身上的气味带着青草的香气，一个看上去像是树袋熊而另一个像是绵羊，而这样的组合让阿尔弗雷德略微有些惊讶。更让阿尔弗雷德惊讶的是，他们手里抱着那几件兔子玩偶套装。  
阿尔弗雷德大叫一声，几乎立刻就从床上蹦了起来：“亚瑟！快躲过来，我们得快点——”  
他跳起来才感到一阵眩晕，又倒回床上。树袋熊咧嘴笑起来，说：“哈哈，老大，你的奴隶可真精神。”  
“他不是我的奴隶。”亚瑟皱着眉说。阿尔弗雷德晕乎乎的，用了将近十秒钟才意识到树袋熊说的“老大”是指亚瑟，而“奴隶”是指自己。他从鼻子里哼了两声来表示自己的疑问，在他的脑袋可以运转后，他立刻说：“什么奴隶？”  
“什么，你不是老大的奴隶吗？”树袋熊有些惊讶地说。  
不管这些人是好是坏，阿尔弗雷德都感到一阵恼怒，他指着亚瑟说：“当然不是！我是他的助手。”  
绵羊保持着温和的笑容，偏过头：“助手不就是奴隶吗？”  
“助手和奴隶差得可远了！”阿尔弗雷德大声说，亚瑟在这时夸张地叹了口气，用手捏了捏自己的鼻梁。  
“不管怎么说，你是狼，但是你在给我们老大打工。”树袋熊总结道，他的脸上一直洋溢着非常开朗的笑容，再加上他说话时夹杂着的一些口音，让他看上去甚至有些憨厚，“这听上去真不错，所以老大，你打算重新回到兔子帮了吗？”  
“兔子帮？”阿尔弗雷德疑惑地看向亚瑟，而亚瑟始终一副不想和他交流的模样，甚至又开始眼神游离。阿尔弗雷德掰着他的肩膀，试图让他看向自己，但亚瑟却不停往另一边侧身，试图躲过阿尔弗雷德质问的视线。  
“亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德说，“这到底是怎么回事？”  
“呃，这个嘛，”亚瑟挠挠自己的脸，开始去看房间的天花板，干巴巴地笑了两声，“到底是怎么一回事呢？”  
阿尔弗雷德眯起眼睛，盯着他：“你现在表现得很可疑。”  
“不要把我当嫌疑犯，白痴，”亚瑟用力敲了阿尔弗雷德的脑袋一下，“我是侦探，是负责找出嫌疑犯的那个！”  
“要我说，侦探就没什么好当的，”树袋熊接过话茬，“回来兔子帮吧，老大，我们都在等你呢！”  
“那他们为什么要叫你老大？”阿尔弗雷德揉着脑袋大声问，“还有兔子帮又是什么意思？你是兔子帮的老大吗？兔子帮到底是什么？还有我们为什么会被兔子帮——”  
“刚才就说过了，你就不能一个一个问吗！”亚瑟忍无可忍，捏着阿尔弗雷德的脸大声问。阿尔弗雷德也伸手来捏他的脸，在他们几乎要在树袋熊和绵羊面前打起架来时，树袋熊跑过来拦住阿尔弗雷德，甚至朝他怒目相视。  
“你只是一个奴隶而已，蠢狼，不要对老大动手动脚的！”树袋熊瞪着阿尔弗雷德说，他的语气过于理所当然，那气势甚至让阿尔弗雷德一时半会儿都没反应过来。  
“杰克，”亚瑟叹了口气，揉着自己被阿尔弗雷德掐红的脸，摁住树袋熊的肩膀，“算了。我先介绍一下，这是阿尔弗雷德，我的助手——真的不是我的奴隶。阿尔弗雷德，这是杰克，以及纽特。”  
名叫纽特的绵羊朝阿尔弗雷德挥挥手，他看上去倒是性格温和得多。杰克上下打量了一下阿尔弗雷德，这才看向亚瑟：“可是，老大，不是你告诉我们肉食系都是我们的奴隶吗？”  
“对，对，”纽特微笑着应和道，“你以前还说，我们应该变成世界的主宰，然后让肉食系兽人都来给我们端茶——”  
“停，停！”亚瑟几乎要跳起来了，他的脸涨得通红，兔耳朵上的毛都微微炸起，“你们是被谁派来折磨我的吗？！不要再说了，那都是过去的事了！”  
阿尔弗雷德始终狐疑地盯着亚瑟，但亚瑟就是不愿意看向他，于是阿尔弗雷德只能看向另外两个兽人。  
“所以，兔子帮到底是什么？”他问。  
“你不知道兔子帮吗？”杰克有些惊讶地说，他的表情却看上去非常无辜，“竟然真的会有你这样傻的乡巴佬狼。”  
阿尔弗雷德觉得他随时都可能跳起来朝他们亮爪子，但他还是强忍着怒气，扯着嘴角说：“我真的不知道，能不能麻烦你们谁给我解释一下？”  
亚瑟扶着额头，看上去完全放弃挣扎了，于是杰克说：“我们可是伦敦区最出名的草食系帮派，在老大还带领着我们的时候，整个伦敦东区都得听我们的。”  
阿尔弗雷德看了看他们的“老大”，而亚瑟仍然没有看他。  
“好吧，所以你们是黑手党还是什么东西？”阿尔弗雷德问。  
“什么，当然不是。”杰克瞪大眼睛，而纽特摆摆手，说：“我们只是占据着一部分地盘，然后会和其他帮派抢地盘和资源，并且按照我们的规则，维护自己区域内的正常秩序罢了。”  
阿尔弗雷德翻了个白眼：“那不就是黑手党吗？”  
“别把我们和西西里的土鳖狼混淆了，”杰克说，“我们是草食系，和肉食系可不想有什么关联。”  
“那你们的老大，”阿尔弗雷德用拇指指了指亚瑟，“就是这个粗眉毛吗？”  
杰克点点头：“没错，你不知道这事才叫我惊讶，你明明是老大的奴……助手。亚瑟可是这一片最厉害的头儿，就算西西里来的狼帮派都怕他怕得不行！以前他们给他取了无数的代号，‘英格兰’、‘绿眼三月兔’、‘枪玫瑰’之类的……虽然咱们老大又不用枪，也不知道除了很喜欢玫瑰花以外，和玫瑰还有啥关系。”  
阿尔弗雷德又看了一眼亚瑟，发现他已经用自己长长的兔耳朵把自己的脸捂了起来。  
“嗯——我知道了。”阿尔弗雷德凑近亚瑟，一把抓住他的肩膀，吓得亚瑟下意识地回头来看他，阿尔弗雷德便朝他咧嘴笑起来，“总之就是，这家伙以前是个不良混混，是吧？难怪王耀每次看见你都很不爽，你原来是带着他弟弟去收保护费了！”  
“你说谁是不良混混！”移开手的亚瑟脸红得惊人，几乎在对阿尔弗雷德磨牙齿，“而且那已经是过去的事——这句话我都不知道说了多少遍了！”

杰克和纽特带着阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟走出房间，带他们在兔子帮现在的地盘上走走。兔子帮现在仍然位于伦敦区的东边，但是比起他们的鼎盛时期，地盘已经缩小了许多。即使亚瑟看上去不太情愿，但他们走过兔子帮的据点街道时，还是有许多人向他打招呼，似乎都很高兴能看到他们的“老大”回来。  
阿尔弗雷德和纽特走在后面，纽特看上去总是笑眯眯的，这时就对阿尔弗雷德说：“我们一听说老大被布拉金斯基那头熊抓走了，就觉得一定要去救他。但当时我们还不知道你也在呢，我们只听说老大去做了侦探，还养了匹狼，还以为是养了只拉风的宠物，不知道你是个兽人。”  
“我再重申一遍，我不是他的奴隶，是他的助手。”阿尔弗雷德说，他撇撇嘴，打量着他们行走的这条街道，以及走在前面的杰克和亚瑟。他盯着亚瑟的背影看，觉得心情非常复杂。说实话，他完全不知道亚瑟是一个帮派的老大——想过他还经常嘲笑亚瑟身材贫弱体能不行，这样的亚瑟怎么会是帮派头目呢？  
阿尔弗雷德认识亚瑟已经十多年了，从他很小的时候起，在他的记忆里的亚瑟总是一个笑容温柔的哥哥。亚瑟捡到独自被扔下的年幼的他，把他送到了羊修女的教堂里，虽然亚瑟总是显得有些忙，不能经常来看他，但他每次来教堂都会带上礼物。阿尔弗雷德曾经觉得教堂和亚瑟就是他生活的全部，直到他决定离开位于郊外的教堂区，来到纽伦市。  
越接近他的反叛期，阿尔弗雷德就愈发能发现他和亚瑟的不同，这是一种类似生物的本能在驱使着阿尔弗雷德，告诉他身为狼的他，注定不能和羊，和兔子生活在一起。因此即使亚瑟多么不愿意，阿尔弗雷德也会离开。但命运就是如此会恶作剧，亚瑟走进警局，把阿尔弗雷德从嫌疑犯的处境里解救出来，并再一次给了他一个家。  
阿尔弗雷德一直怀疑，亚瑟从来没把他当成过一匹狼，就算阿尔弗雷德后来找到了自己同父异母的兄弟马修，并且追根溯源确定了他们家一直都是狼的血统，亚瑟也似乎并没有把阿尔弗雷德当成狼。亚瑟还是每天给他做炖菜，还经常在他的背包里塞胡萝卜，虽然阿尔弗雷德也会吃汉堡，但亚瑟总是不太乐意看见他吃汉堡之类的食物。虽然亚瑟总是说这是为了他的健康着想，但阿尔弗雷德仍然觉得有些古怪。  
然而现在看来，亚瑟却对阿尔弗雷德隐瞒了那么多事情——也许他们之间仍然存在着隔阂。或许现代社会的和平只是一种虚假的平衡，肉食系和草食系永远也没办法心灵相通，没办法真的生活在一起。阿尔弗雷德盯着亚瑟的背影看，他忽然觉得自己对亚瑟真的知之甚少，至少他完全不知道亚瑟的过去，不知道他不能来教堂看望阿尔弗雷德的时间里，都是在对别人挥拳头和抢夺地盘。亚瑟是兔子，但他是能和其他动物抢夺领地的兔子——他很厉害，但阿尔弗雷德对于他不知道的亚瑟会感到不舒服。  
“大家都还留在这里，虽然我们知道老大应该不会回来了。”阿尔弗雷德听见纽特这么说，这句话忽然把他从思索里拉出来，阿尔弗雷德看向头发有些卷曲的绵羊，纽特朝他笑了笑，“这里的大部分人原本就是无家可归的，现在这片领地也已经成为了我们居住的地方。这里就像是我们的家一样。”  
阿尔弗雷德抓抓脸，仍然有许多人向亚瑟打招呼，让阿尔弗雷德感觉，亚瑟就像这片地域的人们的英雄一样。就像阿尔弗雷德一直向往的，就像小时候阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟，也觉得他就像自己的英雄一样。  
亚瑟走在前面，忽然一个男孩冲出来，撞在亚瑟的腿上，让亚瑟都往后退了两步。那个男孩是竖耳兔，他的耳朵晃来晃去，用手抓着亚瑟的衣服，大声说：“眉毛魔王，你回来啦！”  
“我不是眉毛魔王，小混球，”亚瑟咬着牙去捏他的脸，“老实交代，彼得，你是不是去教堂里捣乱了？别给修女们添麻烦！”  
阿尔弗雷德这才发现，那个有着和亚瑟很相似的眉毛的男孩，就是他之前在教堂里遇见的那个调皮鬼。彼得挣开亚瑟的手，大声说：“我没有去捣乱！我只是去收集你做坏事的证据！”  
“那不就是捣乱吗？”亚瑟抓着他胡乱挥舞的手，皱着眉有些恼怒地说，“老实一点，彼得！”  
阿尔弗雷德看着他训斥彼得的样子，竟然有一瞬间像是看到了亚瑟在训斥小时候的他一样。彼得朝亚瑟做鬼脸，挣开他的手跑了。亚瑟咒骂他两句，还是随他去了。  
在彼得跑开后，纽特像是忽然想起什么似的，对亚瑟说：“对了，老大。你不在的时候，基尔伯特来过一趟。”  
阿尔弗雷德下意识地看向亚瑟，同时注意到亚瑟也习惯性地看向了他的方向。基尔伯特是路德维希的哥哥，阿尔弗雷德听说他以前也是个混混团的老大，后来被招安了，变成了街道巡警。很奇怪的是，路德维希是德牧，他的哥哥却是只白兔子，这件事一直让阿尔弗雷德有些百思不得其解，但他们之间的关系又那么好，让阿尔弗雷德甚至有些嫉妒：肉食系和草食系的兄弟，真的可以相处得那么好吗？  
“基尔伯特？他有没有说找我做什么？”亚瑟问，但纽特只是摇了摇头，说：“他只说，让你私下去找他，还说和阿拉斯加有关。”  
阿尔弗雷德虽然不是很能信任基尔伯特——毕竟他是路德维希的哥哥——但他知道亚瑟和基尔伯特的关系还不错。而且一听到和阿拉斯加有关，阿尔弗雷德便知道，他们今晚的目的地已经确定了。

注：杰克是澳大利亚（设定上是树袋熊），纽特是新西兰（设定上是绵羊），名字要感谢群友们的宝贵提议w

05.

天色已经渐沉，阿尔弗雷德独自一人走在街道上，觉得浑身疲惫。他的鞋底磨蹭得他的脚底发疼，牛仔裤沾上了许多泥渍，外套被划破了，等他用手去翻看那个裂缝时，发现它越变越大，这才注意到他该剪指甲了——狼爪一样锋利的指甲将裂缝越拉越大。  
站在人来人往的街道里，阿尔弗雷德第一次不知道自己应该往哪里走。他和亚瑟发生了争吵——或者说阿尔弗雷德单方面在生亚瑟的气，但他还是一鼓作气跑了出来，现在却连个落脚点也没有。阿尔弗雷德站在街道边，思考了一会儿，忽然摸到他装在兜里的那张卡片，取出来看了看它深紫色的表面。阿尔弗雷德将卡片装回兜里，深吸一口气，强忍着发痛的脚底和脑袋，快步地走向北边。

一切都从他们走进那个健身俱乐部开始。一进俱乐部的大门，亚瑟就被忽然出现、穿着健身背心的路德维希抓去盘问着什么，而原本想上前去的阿尔弗雷德，却忽然被一只手抓住领口并扯了回来。阿尔弗雷德回头去看，发现是同样上身只穿着健身背心的基尔伯特，正朝他露出一个几乎是有些不怀好意的笑容来。  
“基尔伯特！你不是要找亚瑟吗？”阿尔弗雷德指着不远处的亚瑟，对基尔伯特说，“他被你弟弟给抓住了。”  
“我要找的是你，琼斯。”基尔伯特说，一边拽着阿尔弗雷德往健身俱乐部的深处走去，“跟我来！”  
阿尔弗雷德被他拽着走进了俱乐部的深处，基尔伯特确定没有人跟上来，把阿尔弗雷德带进一个有些狭小的杂物间。他神秘兮兮的样子让阿尔弗雷德难免有些紧张，已经开始考虑把基尔伯特一拳揍倒然后逃跑——不对，英雄一点的词语应该是撤退——的路线。基尔伯特抱起双臂，用他红眼睛打量了阿尔弗雷德一下，然后咧开嘴笑起来：“感到光荣吧，阿尔弗雷德，本警官有一个重要的任务交给你。”  
“任务？”阿尔弗雷德几乎是一头雾水，看着基尔伯特从兜里掏出一个像是小卡片一样的东西。他把这个漆黑的卡片递给阿尔弗雷德，说：“这是一个信号发送器，附带录音功能的那种。我需要你监视柯克兰，并且一旦发现有什么不对劲就给我发信号，我们会收到信号并且定位你的所在地点……”  
在基尔伯特仍然滔滔不绝时，阿尔弗雷德打断了他，同时惊讶地睁大了眼睛：“等等，什么？你刚才说什么？监视亚瑟？我为什么要做这样的事——你们又为什么要监视亚瑟？”  
“有人说过你问问题的方式有些恼人吗？”基尔伯特撇着嘴说，他斜靠着装满拖把的储物柜，说，摆摆手，“当然是因为他是柯克兰。还有别的理由吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德看着他，基尔伯特也看着他。在一段沉默后，基尔伯特猛地站直身子，瞪着阿尔弗雷德：“你这是什么表情，你不会不知道吧——亚瑟居然一点也没有告诉你？”  
阿尔弗雷德的表情很快地沉了下去，就像他的心一样。无论基尔伯特接下来要说什么，阿尔弗雷德有预感，都不是他真的很想知道的事——但他又无论如何都想知道，因为这些都和亚瑟有关。即使垂耳兔侦探正被德牧警官抓住训话，并不知道这里在发生着什么。

阿尔弗雷德快步走在街道上，天色完全暗下来，下起了淅淅沥沥的小雨，阿尔弗雷德没装钱，而这里距离弗朗西斯的酒吧还有一段距离，他把自己的兜帽拉起来，遮住自己的脸和耳朵，几乎有些小跑起来，耳边仍然回荡着基尔伯特告诉他的一切。  
阿尔比恩集团，一切都是从阿尔比恩集团开始的。这个集团其实不是一个单一的家族企业，而是由一个大家族统领其他小家族组建起来的，而这个大家族，就是来自森林的兔子血统，柯克兰家族。  
“可是我——”阿尔弗雷德急忙说，“我听说过柯克兰家族，在他们没落之前只有三个继承人——”  
“威廉、斯科特，以及诺斯。还有一个旁系兄弟帕特里克。”基尔伯特直接打断了阿尔弗雷德的话，就仿佛他不愿再等待阿尔弗雷德来消化这个惊人的信息，“但柯克兰家族一直隐瞒了他们还有一个末子的事实。”  
他从运动裤的裤兜里掏出一盒巧克力棒，递给阿尔弗雷德一根，但见阿尔弗雷德怔住了连巧克力棒都忘记接，就自己叼在嘴里。在阿尔弗雷德继续提问之前，基尔伯特接着说：“十年前那个药物泄漏事件发生后，柯克兰家族随着阿尔比恩集团的坍塌而名声跌入谷底。十年前的七月，柯克兰庄园失火的事情你知道吧？”  
基尔伯特把巧克力棒夹在手指间，就仿佛它是一根香烟似的：“那并不是像报道所说的意外失火，而是人为。是愤怒的民众把那个庄园毁之一炬。柯克兰家族在那场火灾之后也就销声匿迹了，继承人几乎都失去了踪影，估计是隐藏了身份在这个世界上的哪里生活吧。所以，亚瑟·柯克兰，看到他连姓氏都没有改变的时候真是有些出乎我的意料。”

阿尔弗雷德低垂着眼帘，他跳过一个水坑，站在马路边等待红绿灯转变。在阿尔弗雷德跨过纽约区和伦敦区的边界时，小雨就停下了。纽伦市总是这样，一个城市的两个大区会展现出不同的天气，伦敦区总是在下雨，而纽约区反而大部分时间都是晴天。阿尔弗雷德走过这个红绿灯，就从小雨里走进了晴朗的夜晚。  
他记得，基尔伯特当时用手指点着巧克力棒，他竖起的兔耳朵微微动了动，对阿尔弗雷德撇撇嘴：“算了，长话短说，以免阿西拉不住那个粗眉毛。总之，最近到处都有失踪案件你听说了吧？因为失踪的都是肉食系兽人，所以警局开始产生警惕。在这时候，阿拉斯加瓦西里登上的那艘船，让我们开始怀疑这会不会和当年阿尔比恩集团的药物有关。但这时候来打草找有没有蛇实在没什么意思，所以当时我们才装作不在意瓦西里的失踪，想暗自调查这事。”  
“结果就发现我和亚瑟翻进了他的公寓。”阿尔弗雷德慢慢地呼出一口气，“我就知道路德维希不是碰巧在那里巡逻。”  
“没错，阿西还想提没有搜查证这事，但我想到亚瑟毕竟是柯克兰家族的人，或许他会知道什么我们不知道的情报。”基尔伯特把最后剩下的一点巧克力棒推进嘴里，一边嚼着一边抱起双臂来，“也可能他会和柯克兰家族的人私下碰面，那些粗眉毛兔子很狡猾的。”  
“你们怀疑是柯克兰家族的人在策划这一切吗？”阿尔弗雷德问。基尔伯特摇摇头：“我们不知道，但唯一可以知道的是，当时政府把‘五月花计划’有关的所有海上实验室都关闭了，也收走了阿尔比恩集团的大部分财产，只有少部分被柯克兰家族留了下来。那艘被改造成‘黑’的船，只有柯克兰家族的人才能拿出来。就算不是亚瑟，也只会是他的那些哥哥。我们找不到他的哥哥，只能找他了。”

阿尔弗雷德快速穿过巷子，酒吧终于近在眼前。阿尔弗雷德微微喘着气，脸因为夜晚的空气而变得冰冷，但小跑过来导致外套下的身体却很热，让他的眼镜都腾起雾气，那个花哨的招牌也因此在他的视线里变得有些模糊。  
阿尔弗雷德看着基尔伯特。在那时，他就是这样看着基尔伯特，说出的话连自己听着都有些干巴巴的：“你和亚瑟不是朋友吗？你觉得他会做出这样的事吗？”  
基尔伯特用难以置信的表情看着他，过一会儿才说：“你是白痴吗，琼斯！当然是因为我和他是朋友，我才私下约你们见面的！亚瑟是只挺笨的兔子，他可不会做这种事。”  
让亚瑟听见基尔伯特这么说自己，一定会生气。但阿尔弗雷德扯了扯嘴角，却没有多少心情笑起来。基尔伯特说：“就是因为我相信他不会做这种事，才需要暗中调查来帮他排除嫌疑。但我还是需要你监视他，阿尔弗雷德。万一他知道什么线索，却打算一个人硬碰硬，那可太不酷了。”  
他最后看了阿尔弗雷德一眼，眼神又看向仓库的深处：“你也别太责备他，阿尔弗雷德，他没告诉你这些也有他的理由。柯克兰家族对他不怎么样，他基本是靠自己一个人在伦敦东区活下来的。我和他曾经把拳头挥到对方脸上一个小时，就为了抢一小块地盘，所以我知道。他不想让你知道这些事，只想做一个会去教堂里看望你的普通哥哥。”  
“但我现在得告诉你这件事，因为你必须知道。”基尔伯特板着脸，阿尔弗雷德几乎从来没见过他露出这么严肃的表情，“你是狼，阿尔弗雷德，你是肉食系的兽人。如果事情真的如我们所想，无法反抗本能的你会成为一个在他身边的定时炸弹，会随时让你自己和你周围的人陷入危险。所以我需要你留个心眼，也对亚瑟的行动多加关注，也保证自己不会给其他人带来危险，有什么情况就汇报给我，没问题吧？”

今天是酒吧的休息日，阿尔弗雷德用了一点时间才把酒吧的后门敲开。戴着眼镜，把头发扎成一个短马尾的弗朗西斯不太耐烦地打开门，看见是阿尔弗雷德时明显吓了一跳。  
“阿尔弗雷德？”他狐疑地说，尾巴在空中摇晃了一下，“看看你！你看上去真糟糕。快进来吧。亚瑟去哪了？”  
阿尔弗雷德没有回答他的问题，只是走进了后门，而弗朗西斯就像是察觉到了他的沉默，也没有再多问。弗朗西斯就住在酒吧的后方，这里有一片很宽敞的区域作为他的单身公寓，阿尔弗雷德借用他的浴室洗了个热水澡，弗朗西斯还给他找了一套衣服，说是他的衣服里最宽松的休闲装，但阿尔弗雷德穿着还是有些紧，而且这衣服上有一股弗朗西斯的香水味，让阿尔弗雷德闻见都会打喷嚏。他缩在沙发上，看着弗朗西斯给自己泡了杯热咖啡。从他进来到现在，弗朗西斯没有再问过他任何他来这里的原因，仿佛在等待他自己开口似的，阿尔弗雷德对他这种成熟的体贴感到有些感激的同时，又有些微妙的不爽。  
阿尔弗雷德的手捂着那杯咖啡，沉默了好一会儿才说：“弗朗西斯，你和亚瑟认识有多久了？”  
弗朗西斯原本坐在沙发的另一端，正低着头看酒类杂志，现在听他这么说就抬起头来，看向他。“很久了。久到我和他都对此感到不爽。”弗朗西斯弯着嘴角说，“在他还小的时候就认识。”  
“你知道十年前柯克兰庄园的那场火灾吗？”阿尔弗雷德又问。  
弗朗西斯的眼神变了变，他摘下眼镜，把眼镜放到桌子上。  
“知道。”他回答，“那场大火几乎把柯克兰庄园都烧毁了。”  
“那是真的烧得很彻底，”阿尔弗雷德快速地笑了一下，“我是说——你可能从来没见过哪个地方会焦黑成那个样子。就像是被扣在地上的一盘巨大的、烤焦的馅饼，还没有人想来收拾一下这个几乎把整个厨房都给染成了黑色的馅饼。”

阿尔弗雷德的嗅觉更灵敏一些，他的夜视能力也更灵敏一些，如果他集中注意力，他就能听见房间里任何轻微的声响。他发现亚瑟在傍晚悄悄出门时，就暗自跟了上去。他不相信亚瑟会和柯克兰家族的人一起策划什么惊天阴谋，但他必须知道亚瑟打算去做什么。他坐上出租车，跟着亚瑟的车一起去了伦敦区的城郊，直到看见那个巨大的拱门，阿尔弗雷德才知道，他们来到了柯克兰庄园。或者说，曾经的柯克兰庄园，毕竟现在这里只是一片被烤焦的废墟。  
阿尔弗雷德悄悄躲在距离亚瑟有一段距离的石柱后，看着他从怀里掏出那个星星魔杖，对着上锁的庄园大门生锈的铁锁念叨着什么。第一次，什么也没发生。于是他又念了第二次，还是什么都没发生。亚瑟一直都声称他会魔法，甚至还有个像模像样的魔杖——虽然在阿尔弗雷德看来，那魔杖的造型就跟动画片道具似的——但他的魔法基本没几次成功，有时候还会发生一些意想不到的情况。  
就像亚瑟念了第三次，并挥动魔杖时，忽然一声轻微的爆破声传来，亚瑟立刻被烟雾笼罩了。他在烟雾里咳嗽，一边挥手驱散那些烟雾，但那个生锈的铁锁仍然好好地挂在原处。  
亚瑟叹了口气，把他的星星魔杖收起来，然后转过身。在阿尔弗雷德吓了一跳，准备藏好自己的时候，亚瑟说：“跟都跟来了，就别只站在旁边看，阿尔弗雷德；来帮我把锁打开。”  
掰断生锈的锁对阿尔弗雷德的力气来说并不是什么难事，亚瑟小声道了谢，走进了大门里。阿尔弗雷德跟在他身后，走进柯克兰庄园的庭院。这里原本应该是充满植物的庭院，现在只剩下大片烧焦的碎屑，被水浸泡过而显得十分潮湿。空气里始终有一股焦糊味，阿尔弗雷德的鼻腔因此被折磨得有些不舒服。柯克兰庄园的主楼被火舌舔舐得一片焦黑，侧边已经坍塌得不成样子，亚瑟取出手电筒，走在前面，阿尔弗雷德紧紧地跟着他，生怕这是一个会冒出幽灵的古堡。  
亚瑟对这个地方了如指掌，他几乎目不斜视，快步走在前面，也没有说一句话。他带着阿尔弗雷德一路走到地下，走到柯克兰庄园设置在地下的研究室。也许因为位于地下，这里没有被毁坏得太严重，但入口也留下了被火焰肆虐过的痕迹，墙壁也斑驳脱落。亚瑟带着他走进一个看上去像是储存文件的地方，这里几乎一片狼藉，破碎的玻璃散落一地，还有些泛黄的文件掉落在地，也被浸泡在水里。亚瑟四处看了看，说：“有人来过了。”  
“你怎么知道？”阿尔弗雷德忍不住问。亚瑟看了他一眼，说：“研究柜只有一处没有蜘蛛网，就是我担心会被人找到的那个研究柜。”  
“这里还有机密文件吗？”阿尔弗雷德说，“我以为政府已经把它们全都收走了。”  
“柯克兰家族总是留两手计划。”亚瑟头也不回地说，“重要的文件更是会有很多备份。那场大火对我来说仍然存在许多疑点，也许并没有其他人说得是民众纵火那么简单……”  
阿尔弗雷德看着他陷入沉思，走到那个没有蜘蛛网的柜子前仔细地看了看。“没有蜘蛛网意味着，那份文件没有被拿走多久。”  
“那不是文件，阿尔弗雷德。”亚瑟说，“比那糟糕。那是残留的、被制成粉末来进行保存的初始样品。”  
“什么的样品？”阿尔弗雷德问。  
亚瑟抿抿嘴，说：“代肉营养剂。也就是造成十年前那场灾难的，你们所说的，‘致命气味芳香剂’的主要成分。”

阿尔弗雷德在离开庄园时和亚瑟吵了一架。说是吵了一架，其实只是阿尔弗雷德单方面在朝亚瑟发火罢了，而亚瑟只是站在烧焦的庭院里，看着他，似乎想解释什么却不知道从何说起。阿尔弗雷德始终不明白为什么亚瑟不把这些事告诉自己，因为这听上去明明十分重要。现在想来，他也许只是感到很难过，而这种难过变成了类似动物本能的愤怒。  
阿尔弗雷德原本应该知道的，他自认为是最了解亚瑟的人，他能清楚亚瑟的每一个表情表达的意思，能听懂亚瑟别扭的话背后的本意，但亚瑟却从来没有告诉过他这些关于自己过去的事。他现在才感到，他对亚瑟的过去其实基本上是一无所知。  
以前，成长到青春期的阿尔弗雷德，在月夜里从教堂里跑了出来，因为在那时，他的本能在告诉他，他不能和羊、和兔子生活在一起。这原本就是他的本能，亚瑟永远不是他真正的哥哥。他从小就想当宇航员，也不是因为他真的对星空充满向往，而是因为他和马修是来自落基山的血脉，阿尔弗雷德天生就带着对月亮的追求与向往，带着对月亮释放真正的自我、寻找自己的血脉的本能。  
阿尔弗雷德是狼，而亚瑟是兔子。亚瑟是垂耳兔，而且不是一般的垂耳兔——他来自一个庞大的、几乎是比肉食系动物还懂得弱肉强食铁则的兔子家族。这个家族被一场大火吞噬，而阿尔弗雷德现在才知道，亚瑟到底是什么样的兔子。

阿尔弗雷德用手指轻轻地弹着手里的咖啡杯。  
“我只是不知道他为什么要瞒着我。”阿尔弗雷德低声说，“我知道，我是狼，这对他来说很危险，我很可能会成为那个伤害他的肉食系……但我不喜欢这样，我不喜欢我什么都不知道的感觉。特别是……我以为我很了解他。”  
阿尔弗雷德看着咖啡表面微微荡起的涟漪，耳朵都耷拉了下来：“也许只是因为我是狼……是随时可能被药物影响，然后伤害他的狼，所以他才不告诉我。”  
弗朗西斯的手肘抵着沙发的把手，撑着脸，看着他。  
“阿尔弗雷德，你是狼。”弗朗西斯说，他的声音听上去十分平缓，仿佛一点也不在意自己说出的话是否会传到阿尔弗雷德的耳朵里去，“在最遥远的以前，你是兔子的天敌之一，这件事甚至被写在以前的童话故事里。对亚瑟来说，你的确是一个威胁。但他选择送你去教堂，让你活下来，并且始终照顾着你，一边向你隐瞒自己家族曾经对肉食系兽人造成的伤害，一边照顾你。”  
弗朗西斯站起身来，一边走向咖啡壶，一边说：“我们现在生活的社会，肉食系和草食系取得现在的平衡，花了很长的时间，但或许现在的平衡只是脆弱的假象，我们都仍然存在着最原始的本能。本能是我们进化到现在仍然拥有的弱点，无论我们有多不愿意承认，这都是无法改变的。”  
弗朗西斯取下咖啡壶，朝阿尔弗雷德走回来：“兽人和兽分成了两种不同的物种，我们现在食用的肉来自养殖的家畜，它们没有我们这样的智慧和创造力，所以活该生下来就被养殖，然后吃掉。可是你有没有想过，这像不像我们在吃我们自己的祖先？”  
阿尔弗雷德抬起头来，去看弗朗西斯。他感觉自己像是在发烧，脸上都有些隐约地发热，但他仍然目不转睛地看着弗朗西斯，看着他抬着咖啡壶，往阿尔弗雷德的杯子里倒入更多的热咖啡。  
“我们现在的生存是依靠杀死我们的祖先换来的。”弗朗西斯轻声说，“严格来说，这并没有什么错，阿尔弗雷德。但要记住，我们永远都要去反抗我们的本能，并且对获得的一切抱有感激；否则我们就和等着被吃掉的家畜没有什么两样了。”  
他收回咖啡壶，把它放到桌子上，又拿起那本酒类杂志：“亚瑟反抗了他身为兔子的本能，面对身为狼的你，他没有选择逃走，也没有去躲避。虽然有一段时间我也觉得他傻得可以，但这就是他和其他人不一样的地方。说实话，这反而让我很好奇——你可以为他反抗到什么地步呢？”  
弗朗西斯重新戴上他的眼镜，一边朝阿尔弗雷德露出一个微笑来：“你是狼，阿尔弗雷德，你拥有身为狼的本能。不要忘了这一点，但也不要永远牢记这一点。”

阿尔弗雷德换回了他脏兮兮的衣服，跳上了一辆拉载葡萄酒的货车，随着车一起到了郊区。纽约区的郊外夜空一片晴朗，阿尔弗雷德踩着月光溜到了教堂的外面。教堂的灯已经熄灭，阿尔弗雷德不想去后院打扰羊修女们，只是站在主礼堂的门口。那扇木制的大门轻轻一推就被打开了，月光透过彩绘玻璃，在昏暗的教堂里留下一片细碎的光影。  
阿尔弗雷德坐在长椅上，看着那个被称为“人类”的神明。他就像是长了卷发和大胡子的兽人，除了一点——他没有耳朵，也没有尾巴。经书里说，这位唯一的神明按照自己的样子创造了所有的兽人，但给他们加上了和动物一样的耳朵和尾巴，只是为了提醒他们，他们永远无法与神明比肩，他们永远留有最原始的弱点。  
本能是他们的弱点。阿尔弗雷德暗自想，他慢慢地躺下来，因为有些冷而在长椅上蜷缩起来，眼睛仍然看着那尊神像。被称为“人类”的神明难道就没有最原始的动物本能吗？这是为什么，就因为他没有耳朵和尾巴吗？  
阿尔弗雷德的狼尾巴盖在他的肚子上，作为他暂时的被子。月光照亮他的脚边，阿尔弗雷德曾经是多么向往这片月光，以至于他总是看着月亮发呆，仿佛这样就能听到从远处传来的，让他的血液都会随之沸腾的吼啸声。他在很长一段时间都被这种感觉折磨，因此他才会在那个月夜里逃出了教堂。  
他是狼，他有无法反抗的本能。可为什么会是这样呢？亚瑟，他想起亚瑟，想起在他小时候，有一天亚瑟来教堂看他时，浑身都有灰烬和火的气味。他的脸上和衣服上都沾了脏污，像是他刚从烤箱里钻出来，还来不及擦拭。阿尔弗雷德搂着他，问他，发生什么事了，亚瑟，你为什么会那么脏？  
亚瑟把他抱在怀里，朝他微笑起来，说，什么事也没有，阿尔弗雷德。  
但他在神像的脚下哭了，亚瑟的眼泪掉在他柔软的长耳朵上，掉在脸颊正贴着他的耳朵的阿尔弗雷德额头上。阿尔弗雷德用手去擦他的眼泪，把他脸上的污渍抹开了一些，让阿尔弗雷德的指甲上都留下了灰黑色，以及灰烬的味道。为什么兔子哭的时候，眼泪会掉在耳朵上，而狼哭的时候却不会呢？  
为什么会是这样？阿尔弗雷德想问他，亚瑟，可是为什么会是这样？月亮上有外星人吗？神明真的存在吗？兔子和狼可以生活在一起吗？我们真的已经克服了我们的本能吗？  
一个一个地问！亚瑟一定会这么说。但是亚瑟，亚瑟真的知道问题的答案吗？  
阿尔弗雷德迷迷糊糊地闭上眼睛，他似乎嗅到了灰烬的气味，就像是自那片被烤焦的大地，披着月光而来，带着雨水和火的味道，但却比伏在神像脚边的月光还要更温柔，比壁炉的火光还要更温暖。  
但他知道亚瑟不会出现在这里，至少今晚不会。

06.

阿尔弗雷德醒来时，发现自己身上披着一层毛毯。玛利亚坐在他身边绣花，看见他醒过来时，伸出手摸了摸他的额头。  
“肚子饿了吗，阿尔弗雷德？”她轻柔地问，虽然已经年老但眼睛仍然闪着光亮，“我给你烤了一些面包。”  
阿尔弗雷德吃了面包，又喝完了奶油蘑菇汤。他舔着嘴，问玛利亚修女能不能帮他剪指甲。玛利亚修女点点头，找来一把给教会养的小狗剪指甲的指甲剪。阿尔弗雷德看着她把自己的指甲剪掉，但他知道，这只是他表面的指甲。当他真的暴露出狼性本能时，藏在皮肉下的另一副指甲是会增长变尖的。就像亚瑟的鼻尖和耳朵总是如同有生命一样会灵活地动来动去，这是他们遗留下来的物种特点。  
玛利亚站起身，把指甲剪收起来，然后将阿尔弗雷德的指甲捡起来，用布包好。阿尔弗雷德小时候，每次修女们帮他剪好指甲，都要将那些指甲埋到树下去，祈祷阿尔弗雷德可以长得更高更快。现在的阿尔弗雷德倒没必要这么做了，但看来玛利亚已经养成了习惯。在阿尔弗雷德端详自己剪好的指甲时，一个人走进了教堂里。阿尔弗雷德抬头去看，发现是一个和自己一样的狼类兽人，但他身上的气味不太一样，闻上去不像是他们这个派系的。  
那只狼看见他，几乎吓了一跳，大声喊道：“狼！狼居然在羊修女的教会里！”  
“你不也是狼吗？”阿尔弗雷德说，那只狼才像是忽然反应过来似的，揉揉他那头看上去异常柔软的棕发，朝阿尔弗雷德不好意思地笑起来。他小心翼翼地在阿尔弗雷德身边坐下，虽然看上去有些怕他——这么胆小的狼阿尔弗雷德还是第一次见——但仍然想和他搭话。  
在他们的聊天里，阿尔弗雷德得知，这只狼叫费里西安诺，听他的口音应该是来自西西里，虽然是狼但经常会来教会里玩。一旦意识到阿尔弗雷德不会攻击自己，费里西安诺就像完全放松下来似的，开始滔滔不绝地和阿尔弗雷德讲自己来的路上遇见的可爱女孩。  
“那女孩真的非常可爱！她是绵羊，我真的很喜欢绵羊，他们性格都非常温和。”费里西安诺笑着说，“兔子也是，兔子也很温和……呃，不过我认识一只非常非常厉害的兔子，他打人真的好疼，我一直都挺怕他。”  
费里西安诺说到这儿时，声音甚至听上去有些委屈。阿尔弗雷德几乎立刻就想到了亚瑟，厉害的兔子，打人很疼，以前还是混混帮派的首领。阿尔弗雷德有些惊讶地看着他：“你害怕一只兔子吗？”  
费里西安诺快速地点着头：“你是没看到他打人的样子！我敢说，就算狮子也没有他那么厉害。但兔子女孩都很可爱，这倒是事实。”  
阿尔弗雷德忽然对他说的话来了兴趣，他轻轻地捏着自己的手指指节，说：“你和兔子女孩谈过恋爱吗？可一定所有人都会对这抱有怀疑吧……兔子和狼真的可以在一起生活吗？”  
费里西安诺微微抖动着他的狼耳朵，似乎有些疑惑阿尔弗雷德会问出这样的问题。  
“我觉得没什么问题。”他微笑起来，“我有许多草食系的朋友，也和他们其中一些谈过恋爱……我觉得这没什么问题。因为和他们在一起的时候，我不会去考虑他们是兔子，还是绵羊，或者是狮子……我只是喜欢和他们待在一起而已。当这个事实更重要的时候，我不会在意他们是兔子还是狼。”  
这些话就像撞在了阿尔弗雷德的胸口，即使费里西安诺的语气随和，却让阿尔弗雷德有些发疼。他想起弗朗西斯说，亚瑟反抗了他的本能，他没有从阿尔弗雷德身边逃开。当时年纪也不大的亚瑟，把年幼的阿尔弗雷德捡回来，带到了教堂，陪他长大，教会他那么多东西，即使阿尔弗雷德中途离开了他，亚瑟也再次把他救了出来。阿尔弗雷德曾经在月夜里逃离抚养他长大的教堂，逃离亚瑟的身边——他如此在意他和亚瑟之间的不同，不停质疑亚瑟对他的照顾，但费里西安诺的话让阿尔弗雷德隐约感觉到了，亚瑟之所以会这么做，是因为他从来不在意阿尔弗雷德是兔子，还是狼。  
一直以来在意这一事实的，到头来，只有阿尔弗雷德一个。  
阿尔弗雷德向费里西安诺道别，离开了教堂，但并没有回家，而是径直去找本田。他知道本田有一位在“水上树懒”工作的朋友，他们似乎是在爱猫网站上认识的，虽然阿尔弗雷德一直很疑惑怎么会有人愿意和树懒做朋友，还是做网友，等他们打字简直可以让阿尔弗雷德抓狂一整个下午。但阿尔弗雷德现在却很庆幸有耐心的本田认识这样的朋友，因为他正好就需要一位在“水上树懒”工作的人。  
阿尔弗雷德决定自己解决这件事。在基尔伯特给他提醒之后，阿尔弗雷德就悄悄把伊万给他们的邀请函装在自己的怀里，因为基尔伯特说得没错，亚瑟很可能会去独自解决这件事，而把阿尔弗雷德排除在外。阿尔弗雷德不但不喜欢这样，他还很担心亚瑟的安全。  
在从本田那个叫海格力斯的树懒朋友那儿拿到“黑”船的内部结构图后，本田和阿尔弗雷德一起拦截了“黑”的信号，知道它就快靠岸了。阿尔弗雷德用本田的另一台电脑，和他一起连接上了“黑”船上的监控摄像头，但还是有几处是信号中断的。  
“也许这里的确有什么不好的交易。”本田一边吃着泡面一边说，他在家里时就总是穿着运动服戴着眼镜，看上去就像个彻底的宅男。阿尔弗雷德拿了把叉子，从他的泡面杯里挑了些泡面出来吃，本田也没说什么，只是紧紧地盯着屏幕，说：“你真的要潜伏进去吗，阿尔弗雷德？”  
“当然。”阿尔弗雷德回答。本田打量了他一下，说：“你这样可上不了这艘船。”  
阿尔弗雷德恍然大悟，于是他又回到弗朗西斯那儿，去问他有没有什么意见。弗朗西斯给他找了一套没那么死板，还算很方便运动的西装，又用发胶摸了摸他的头发，还给他换了一副眼镜。现在阿尔弗雷德开始怀疑弗朗西斯是有收藏了整个时装周潮流新品的衣柜了，他随时都可能变出一件衣服，趁阿尔弗雷德不注意就套在阿尔弗雷德身上。  
穿着这身有些别扭但很舒适的西装——舒适是因为弗朗西斯真的很会选衣服，别扭是以为阿尔弗雷德基本上没怎么穿过西装，这古板东西一般都是亚瑟在穿——阿尔弗雷德把基尔伯特给他的信号发送器装在兜里，拿着邀请函，由弗朗西斯开车送他到达码头附近。  
“让小少爷知道我帮你干这事，我一定会被他威胁要拔掉我尾巴上的毛。”弗朗西斯笑着说，“你准备好了吗，阿尔弗雷德？你只是去侦查，如果遇到什么危险情况就跑，行吧？”  
“放心吧，我可是要完美解决事件的英雄。”阿尔弗雷德理了理自己的领口，抹了抹被发胶固定的鬓角，“你之前问我能反抗本能到什么程度对吧，弗朗西斯？”  
弗朗西斯从后视镜里看向阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德便继续说：“我会解决这件事，就像英雄一样；我会证明我和其他狼，和其他肉食系不一样。我会与自己的本能做抗争，并且我一定会赢；因为我可是喜欢上了自己的猎物——喜欢上了兔子的狼。”  
阿尔弗雷德打开车门，走了下去。弗朗西斯看着他走向码头，才无奈地叹了口气：“就是担心你要做英雄，我才让你有事就跑的……”  
他抬起眼睛，注意到不远处停着的车辆，蓝紫色的眼睛微微眯起来，然后弯起嘴角笑起来。  
“有意思，看来今晚的英雄不止一个。”他说，调转车头方向，离开了码头。

阿尔弗雷德走在路上，觉得穿着西装和皮鞋的自己走路都带风，特别是他刚才对弗朗西斯说得那些话，他自己都觉得帅毙了，真可惜亚瑟听不到他那么酷的发言。他洋洋得意地走向码头，在那艘名叫“黑”的游轮映入眼帘时，他忽然又反应过来自己是来做什么的，不由得感到了一阵紧张，深吸了几口气。  
在黄昏笼罩的码头边，这艘游轮巨大的阴影落在海面上，入口处却没什么人，只有一个侍者在检查登船的人递来的邀请函。阿尔弗雷德环顾着四周，忽然被一个人拍了拍肩膀。阿尔弗雷德的神经因为紧张而高度紧绷，此时差点下意识一拳揍过去，在回头看去时却发现，站在他身后的居然是亚瑟。  
“亚瑟！”他脱口而出，又看了看周围，才又看向亚瑟。亚瑟朝他翻个白眼，压低声音说：“不要太明显，阿尔弗雷德，你现在看上去太僵硬了。”  
阿尔弗雷德觉得额头都渗出了一些汗来，亚瑟打量了他一下，皱皱眉：“你这身衣服是从那个胡子混蛋那里拿来的？我能闻见他用来遮盖自己气味的香水味。那个混球……”  
他看上去对阿尔弗雷德私下去和弗朗西斯见面的事实非常不满，但比起这个，阿尔弗雷德注意到他的穿着，更加惊讶起来。亚瑟穿着阿尔弗雷德的兜帽衫和运动裤，还有一双跑鞋。他仍然戴着他的侦探帽——亚瑟的制胜法宝。阿尔弗雷德意识到，就像亚瑟有时候洗澡时会干的那样，亚瑟把他柔软的长耳朵在头顶打了个结，藏在了帽子里。他现在看上去像个十足的学生，甚至可能不是大学生——按照亚瑟偏年轻的长相，他现在看上去就像个高中生。  
“你，你为什么要穿成这样？”阿尔弗雷德结结巴巴地问。亚瑟瞥了他一眼，说：“这艘游轮只邀请肉食系兽人，我必须掩盖自己的身份！”  
“就算这样，你——你穿着我的衣服——”  
“没错，还是你大汗淋漓打完橄榄球回来，被你的汗水好好泡过的衣服。真难以置信你居然到现在都没洗这件衣服。”亚瑟有些嫌弃地皱皱鼻子，“但是这件衣服有很强的你的气味，可以盖住我身为兔子的味道。”  
在阿尔弗雷德还结结巴巴地想说什么的时候，亚瑟拽着阿尔弗雷德往游轮走，一边说：“你把邀请函拿走了，是不是？现在叫你回去你一定也不会听话，那就乖乖听我指挥！”  
阿尔弗雷德被他拉着往游轮走，半天没憋出一句话，直到他们走到那个皮肤发黑的鬓狗侍者面前，他瞟了一眼他们的邀请函，又有气无力地看了他们一眼。  
“你是布拉金斯基先生派来的——”他拿起笔准备在宾客名单上写名字，阿尔弗雷德说：“琼斯。种类是狼。”虽然让他承认自己是布拉金斯基的手下让阿尔弗雷德有些不爽，但目前看来他们也没有别的好办法。  
“好的，琼斯先生。”侍者说，他看了亚瑟一眼，“这是你养的男孩？”  
亚瑟瞪着他，如果不是他没有犬牙他可能已经露出牙齿来做威胁了，阿尔弗雷德急忙挡在他们两个中间，说：“是、是的。他的种类是短尾猫。”  
阿尔弗雷德几乎感觉得到亚瑟盯着他的背的视线，那个侍者点点头，让他们上去了。等他们走上甲板，注意到周围没什么人，亚瑟才咬着牙低声说：“那个白痴，他刚才为什么这么说？”  
阿尔弗雷德夸张地叹了口气，他说：“你是真不知道还是装傻瓜，亚瑟？你穿着一件我的衣服，而且是‘气味最重的’我的衣服，对于肉食系的兽人来说，你现在闻上去完全就是、就是——”  
阿尔弗雷德的脸很快红了起来：“完全就是，呃，怎么说……就是我的东西。”  
他想了半天也不知道怎么表达，只能说出最直观最好懂的那个形容。亚瑟张张嘴，阿尔弗雷德注意到他的脸也很快红了起来。  
“噢。”亚瑟低声说，“我没想到这一点。”  
他们沉默着站在甲板上，阿尔弗雷德才意识到，他好不容易穿了一套那么帅气的西装，亚瑟却用一种看怪人的眼神打量他；而亚瑟明明只是穿着一套阿尔弗雷德穿惯了的老旧兜帽衫和运动裤——这衣服在亚瑟身上还显得很宽松——就让阿尔弗雷德感觉心都快跳出来了，这种巨大的反差让他在这时尾巴都耷拉下来。但亚瑟很快晃晃脑袋，说：“往这边走，我们得先找到红色老虎。”  
阿尔弗雷德拍拍自己的脸，他们是来干正事的，他不应该再想这些了。他跟着亚瑟在甲板上搜寻一圈，虽然看到有老虎，但看不出和红色有什么关联。阿尔弗雷德故意装出一口伦敦区的口音去和他们套近乎，但也得知他们都不是“红色老虎雅柏”。亚瑟抱怨他的伦敦腔一点也不像，但亚瑟为了掩盖身份而装出的纽约区郊外的口音也被阿尔弗雷德狠狠嘲笑了一把。  
时间到了七点，船只起锚，往海域驶去。虽然直到现在，他们仍然不知道这艘船聚集这些肉食系兽人的目的到底是什么，但他们也没有临时下去的意思。船上的广播在离开海域时就响了起来，一个甜美的女孩的声音念道：“女士们，先生们，欢迎各位登上‘黑’。但是大家都应该知道，这艘船并不是真的被称作‘黑’。”  
阿尔弗雷德回过头，发现在广播中，有一个兽人朝自己走来，他晃着尾巴，看上去像是一只狮子。但很古怪的是，阿尔弗雷德从来没有见过身形看上去这样瘦弱的狮子——虽然他还是比草食系兽人大一圈，但狮子兽人在阿尔弗雷德的印象里总是和熊类差不多魁梧。狮子走到他前面，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜——他的气质也不像总是参与政界和运动界的狮子，看上去更像个科研人员。  
“您是布拉金斯基先生派来的吗？”狮子问，朝阿尔弗雷德露出一个笑容来，“您好，我是里昂，这艘船的主人。”  
连名字都像是一个最典型的狮子。阿尔弗雷德暗自想，让他有些惊讶的是，这艘船的主人这么快就现身了，看来利用北极熊的名头也没什么坏处。他朝里昂伸出一只手：“琼斯。”他回头看了看，发现亚瑟把帽子压得更低一些，来遮住自己的眼睛。  
“琼斯先生，您介意和我一起到里面谈谈吗？”里昂收回手，仍然保持着他的微笑。阿尔弗雷德点点头，一边说：“我的……呃，助手。”阿尔弗雷德摁了摁亚瑟的肩膀：“他得陪我一起去。”  
“当然。”里昂眯着眼睛笑起来，一边甩着自己的尾巴，“都是肉食系的同胞，在这儿我们不会忌讳什么。”  
在里昂带着阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟往深处走去时，他们都听见了广播里继续播报道：“……这艘船，将带领大家驶向更光明的未来……女士们，先生们；我们将它命名为‘五月花’号。”  
阿尔弗雷德回头看亚瑟，亚瑟也微微抬起头，从帽子下方回应了阿尔弗雷德的目光。

07.

“您的男孩似乎不怎么喜欢说话。”  
里昂笑着说。他们走进了游轮深处的一个房间里，这里看上去就像是一个办公室，但没多少奢华的装饰品，只有简单的地毯和沙发。  
“他是从乡下来的。”阿尔弗雷德回答，一边打量着房间里的布置，“怕自己说错话才不怎么说话，里昂先生。请别介意他的不懂礼貌。”  
“没关系。这艘船刚被改造没多长时间，房间没什么装饰，我才要希望您不要太介意。”里昂一边说，一边请阿尔弗雷德坐下。他们刚坐下，里昂就拍拍手，说：“雅柏。把红酒拿出来。”  
阿尔弗雷德心里一惊，他注意到亚瑟也动了动，在他们的注视下，从房间另一端的门后钻出来一个侍者，老虎的耳朵和尾巴，红色的头发，他眯起的绿眼睛细细地打量了一会儿阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟，把手里的酒杯和酒瓶放下了。在整个过程，阿尔弗雷德都盯着雅柏看，直到亚瑟悄悄地戳了戳他的腿，他才收回视线。  
在雅柏给他们倒酒时，里昂微笑起来：“我本来以为布拉金斯基会派他的熊帮成员来，没想到会派来狼——别介意，我并没有看低您的种族的意思。肉食系的种族无论是家猫还是老虎，都应该得到尊重。”  
阿尔弗雷德摆摆手，示意他并不介意。在这时，雅柏忽然直起身子，说：“真抱歉，先生。我拿错了红酒……可能得回储酒室去换。”  
里昂皱起眉来，有些责备地看了雅柏一眼，摆摆手示意他快去。在这时，亚瑟也站起来，说：“我也一起去吧，先生。”  
阿尔弗雷德心里一惊，几乎下意识要去抓他的手，但亚瑟看了他一眼，那眼神很明显是让阿尔弗雷德放心，他心里已经有把握了。阿尔弗雷德清楚他的眼神含义，只能强迫自己坐下来，去相信亚瑟。  
“去吧，”他挥挥手，努力装出自己并不在意的样子，“跟着雅柏先生去长长见识也好。”  
红色老虎——雅柏站在门口，等待着亚瑟。他们一起走出房间后，把门关上了，阿尔弗雷德才又看向里昂。  
“布拉金斯基先生对你的挑衅很不满意，里昂先生。”阿尔弗雷德把声音降下来，盯着里昂说，“瓦西里现在在哪？”  
“放松，琼斯先生。我知道布拉金斯基先生对自己的朋友一向非常看重，否则也不会轻易应约。”里昂微笑着说，“我只是来请您看一样东西。等您看完了这样东西，回去向布拉金斯基先生报告，我相信，他会理解的。”  
阿尔弗雷德察觉到里昂的神情并不太对劲，他眼神里隐约闪烁的疯狂让阿尔弗雷德有些心里发紧。但他还是板着脸说：“什么东西？”  
“代肉营养剂。”里昂说，他咧开嘴笑了，“柯克兰家族的研究，您听说过吗？他们试图改变肉食系兽人的本性……制造出一种可以代替肉类食物的营养剂，并声称这是为了整体社会的平衡与和谐。”  
阿尔弗雷德微微皱起眉。他当然听说过这个代肉营养剂，那是阿尔比恩集团当时正在研究的概念化产品，声称口味与肉类食物相差无几的合成食品，可以用来代替肉食系兽人的食物来源，也就是说再也不需要养殖家畜来给肉食系兽人提供食物。虽然这个产品的提出，造出了养殖户和一部分肉食系兽人的强烈反对，但却获得了极大一批草食系兽人和少部分肉食系兽人的拥护。但这个营养剂还没研究出来，就发生了“致命气味芳香剂”的事件。  
“这个营养剂的成分，就是‘致命芳香剂’的主要成分。”里昂微笑着，把一小袋粉末从抽屉里取出来，放到桌面上。  
阿尔弗雷德盯着那袋粉末看，里昂便接着说：“身为草食系兽人的标杆，阿尔比恩集团，尤其是柯克兰家族……只是想让肉食系兽人坠入一个陷阱罢了。”  
在这时，房门忽然被敲响，雅柏端着红酒回来了。让阿尔弗雷德松一口气的是，亚瑟也跟在他身后回到了房间里。他坐回阿尔弗雷德的身边，雅柏重新给他们倒上红酒。  
“这种药物只会让肉食系兽人丧失理智，并且撕咬看见的一切活物，和造成中世纪时期那场大型瘟疫的、可以剥夺理智的病毒没什么区别。”里昂说，他微微抬起下巴，“但我在柯克兰家族的实验室工作时，想到的就不一样。这样的药物被销毁实在是太可惜了，我觉得我们可以重新配制，让它变得更有用处。”  
阿尔弗雷德的心几乎沉到他的胃部去。“比如说？”他问，觉得自己的声音听上去低沉得几乎吓了他自己一跳。亚瑟只是安静地坐在他旁边，注视着那包粉末。  
“比如说，阿尔比恩想让我们改变我们的本性，可我要说，我们何不顺从本能呢？”里昂弯着嘴角说，“这个社会给肉食系兽人强加的规矩实在太多了。我渴望改变这些框架，我们天生就应该打破这些规则！我们应该回归我们的本能，琼斯先生；但为了我们的种族，我们可不会自相残杀。”  
他的眼神落在了亚瑟的方向：“我们只会杀死我们原本的猎物。”  
阿尔弗雷德心里一惊，但很快注意到里昂只是在看亚瑟身后的那个鹿头挂饰。他暗自松了口气，但还是板着脸看向里昂：“只有这个而已？这就是你想让我看的东西？只有这样已经过时的粉末药剂，布拉金斯基先生是不会感兴趣的。”  
“当然不是，琼斯先生。”里昂弯着嘴角说，“请您在用餐后，到宴会厅来。到那时，您就会知道，我想让您看的东西是什么了？”

阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟走出房间时，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己的脚步都有些飘忽，他和亚瑟到了餐厅，刚一坐下，阿尔弗雷德就朝亚瑟挤挤眼睛。他们不知道周围的人会不会有窃听者，所以阿尔弗雷德试图用这种方式和亚瑟交流。这个人疯了。阿尔弗雷德眨着眼睛对亚瑟说，恨不得自己的眼睛现在能打出一串摩斯电码。  
亚瑟看了看他，严肃地点点头，阿尔弗雷德猜测他应该看懂了。阿尔弗雷德清清嗓子，说：“所以，亚蒂，我来考考你——你觉得刚才里昂先生的提议如何？”  
“有点意思，先生。感谢您愿意带我来这里增长见识。”亚瑟用纽约区的口音回答道，一边用眼角悄悄看着周围，一边说，“这里的人可真多。”  
阿尔弗雷德也悄悄看了看周围，发现这餐厅里的侍者似乎都在打量着每一个人，而这显得有些古怪。侍者给他们端上餐点时，阿尔弗雷德也注意到他在打量自己。  
“你刚才和雅柏先生去储酒室，有学到什么新东西吗？”阿尔弗雷德又问，拿起桌子上的叉子，装模作样地和刀子摩挲了一下。亚瑟瞥了他一眼，也没制止他这看上去很刻意的动作，说：“是的。雅柏先生是个很博学的人，他答应之后会带我学习一些新东西。就是他脾气不怎么好。”  
“老虎的脾气都不怎么好。”阿尔弗雷德点点头。他们吃完东西，就往宴会厅去了，在路上阿尔弗雷德一直在摩挲他兜里的信号发送器，犹豫是否真的要摁下。这艘船驶离岸边有一段距离，但他们仍然能看到曼彻顿码头标志性的灯塔，仿佛这艘船没有任何目的地，只是打算停泊在海面上似的，这一点也显得很古怪。  
他们走进宴会厅时，发现船上的大部分人都已经聚集在这儿了。船上的宴会厅也是经过特别改造的，里面布置了水晶灯和放了甜点的桌子，但桌子大都贴着墙，把中间的部分空出来，人们就聚集在这。他们基本上都是肉食系的兽人，其中有一些还是阿尔弗雷德随着亚瑟去解决案件时，亚瑟装作社会名流、而阿尔弗雷德装作侍者参加宴会时见过的名人。亚瑟装社会名流可比阿尔弗雷德像多了，现在想想亚瑟随口就能讲出充满贵族风味的伦敦区口音，也是因为他本来就是柯克兰家族这样大家族的成员。阿尔弗雷德之前还真的以为，亚瑟是背地里勤学苦练、临时学会的。  
阿尔弗雷德和其中几个名流套套近乎，告诉他们自己是布拉金斯基派来的。虽然部分社会名流会刻意避开这样的帮派，但大部分还是想和他搞好关系。亚瑟站在阿尔弗雷德身边，显得格外安静，虽然阿尔弗雷德一开始有些担心他在满屋子的肉食系兽人中会不会感到被压迫，但目前看来他不需要担心亚瑟的适应力。亚瑟一直在打量着宴会厅内的人，阿尔弗雷德确定他也发现了——这里的侍者和餐厅里的一样，时不时就会朝这里的人扔出像是在评估的眼神。  
也许这些侍者并不是这艘船原本的侍者，除了那个雅柏，阿尔弗雷德感觉其他侍者都像是在密谋什么计划。其他人并没有注意到这一点，也许在这样的环境里，他们显得太放松了。  
在他们走进宴会厅没一会儿，里昂便走上了舞台。他朝所有人举起酒杯，狮子尾巴兴奋地晃动着：“女士们，先生们！感谢各位在今晚来到我们的‘五月花’号。今晚就是我们的未来变得更加光明的时刻，肉食系的同胞们！举杯吧！”  
许多人鼓起了掌，阿尔弗雷德这才意识到，他们当中有一些人是知道里昂的计划的。因为很明显，他们的欢呼声在呼唤里昂把药放出来给他们看看。里昂挥挥手，微笑起来：“请各位稍安勿躁，让我先展示一下我们的研究成果。”  
他拍拍手，几个犬类兽人就把一个盖着黑布的牢笼推上了舞台。阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟的目光都追随着这个牢笼，一边听到里昂说：“各位都知道，我以前在阿尔比恩集团为他们做研究工作。原本阿尔比恩集团大部分工作成员都是草食系兽人，但我和部分肉食系的兽人被破格收录了，大概是因为我体格并不是像一只真正的狮子。”  
台下有人露出了哄笑声，像是在表示认可的同时，又包含着一点嘲笑，但即使如此，里昂也只是对他们颔首微笑。  
“也有一个原因是，阿尔比恩在研究代肉营养剂时，需要一些肉食系兽人的观点意见。”里昂说，“但结局各位也都知晓，阿尔比恩的阴谋败露，并且彻底崩溃。但我总觉得，虽然他们想要为草食系兽人谋取独裁时代的计划败露了，但他们的研究成果是否能为我们肉食系所用呢？”  
他的手搭上幕布，在众人微微屏住呼吸等待时，里昂咧开嘴笑起来，并一把揭开了幕布。看到牢笼里躺着的人时，阿尔弗雷德忍不住倒吸了一口气。躺在牢笼里的是瓦西里，他的手被捆起来，正安静地躺在牢笼里，像是睡着了。他沉睡的脸看上去异常憔悴，瘦了一圈，尾巴上的毛也掉了不少。宴会厅里一时没了声音，或许是谁也没想到会看到这样的一幕，在这一段有些诡异的沉默里，里昂拍了拍牢笼的钢铁栅栏，说：“这位是布拉金斯基先生的朋友，瓦西里先生。”  
他抬起头，看了一眼阿尔弗雷德，像是在向他打招呼。听见布拉金斯基的名字，会场里顿时有了一些小声的讨论，但里昂又拍了拍牢笼，把他们的注意力吸引回来。  
“我离开研究所后，仍然为我的绝佳想法魂牵梦萦……当时没能在政府查封之前把一点样品带出来，真是我和我的同伴们的失误。”里昂说，看上去似乎真的很惋惜，“我们尝试用别的方法去得到那些样品……比如一场火灾。”  
阿尔弗雷德努力不让自己表现出动摇，毕竟他身边的亚瑟也笔直地站着，即使阿尔弗雷德能听见他呼吸轻微的变化，但亚瑟仍然直直地盯着舞台上的里昂。体格瘦弱的狮子站起身，从他的西装衣兜里掏出了一管针筒和一小瓶药品。阿尔弗雷德真不知道这个人怎么会随身装着针筒——除非他是真的脑子有点问题。里昂一边用注射针筒从瓶子里抽出里面的液体，一边说：“但那场火灾并没有带给我想要的结果……我的同伴也葬身在火海之中。在那之后我一边研究，一边想着那些样品。可是，真该死，没有最开始的样品，我总是没办法将这个配方大批量复制——直到我们亲爱的雅柏出现。”  
里昂朝雅柏摊摊手，那只红色老虎立刻弯弯腰，向所有人鞠躬。“他以前是柯克兰庄园的员工，同样憎恶着那些高傲的草食系贵族……他告诉了我样品在柯克兰庄园的具体位置，我才得以制造出……真正属于我们的营养剂。紧接着，在带走一些肉食系的同胞，并在他们身上做了些实验后——这只是一些必要的牺牲，这都是为了我们的种群。”  
他弯着嘴角，把注射剂凑近瓦西里的胳膊：“来吧，朋友们……好好看看，这就是我们肉食系最光明的未来——”  
阿尔弗雷德几乎忍不住了，在他想快步冲到舞台上并制止里昂之前，忽然宴会厅外传来一声巨响，游轮开始剧烈地摇晃，水晶灯也随之晃来晃去，人群开始惊慌失措，尖叫声和怒吼声此起彼伏。阿尔弗雷德下意识抓住了亚瑟的手腕，里昂急忙站直身子，大声喊道：“关闭通道！”  
随着他的呼喊，宴会厅的三个出口都被降下的铁门封住，在所有人难以置信的目光中，里昂拍了拍手。随着呲呲的声响，从消防通风口中慢慢渗入了一些粉红色的气体，这气体带着一股芳香，就像改善体味的芳香剂，弥漫了整个空间。  
“我们的未来还没建设完成呢，”里昂说，看着惊慌失措的人们露出一个笑容来，一边戴上了一个过滤面罩，“朋友们，你们打算去哪儿呢？”

在大声的咒骂声里，阿尔弗雷德开始剧烈地咳嗽起来。他急忙捂住自己的口鼻，避免那些粉红色烟雾钻进他的鼻腔里，但他的视线还是在一片粉红色里逐渐变得有些模糊。他能听到周围除了咒骂声、尖叫声以外，逐渐响起了低沉的嘶吼声，那就像是最原始的动物吼声让阿尔弗雷德背后都渗出了冷汗。  
“阿尔弗雷德！”一只手伸过来，抓住了阿尔弗雷德的手，阿尔弗雷德这才想起来，亚瑟，亚瑟不是肉食系兽人，他对这样的药剂不会产生反应。阿尔弗雷德想回答他，却不能开口说话，他觉得四肢变得有些发沉，眼前也显得有些恍惚。游轮始终在摇晃，阿尔弗雷德甚至没办法站稳，偶尔就会呛进两口那些古怪的香气烟雾。  
“屏住呼吸！”亚瑟说，“那个混球不见了，这里一定有密门……我会把你带出去的，抓紧我的手！”  
阿尔弗雷德用力抓着亚瑟的手，他相信亚瑟，即使这代表他没能成为这次事件的英雄，而且还被亚瑟救了，但这没关系，让亚瑟当英雄也不是什么坏事。  
随着一声清脆的声响，宴会厅的窗户玻璃似乎被什么人砸破了，但亚瑟已经带着阿尔弗雷德，从后面的密门钻出了宴会厅，跑到了甲板上。里昂拎着一个文件箱，顺着船边的绳梯跳到了一个小型游艇上。游轮又开始摇晃，阿尔弗雷德回头才发现船尾着火了，似乎是发生了不明原因的爆炸。  
眼看里昂发动了游艇，就快要逃走，阿尔弗雷德几乎是本能地追了上去。他快速爬下绳梯，但他并不是那么擅长绳梯，反而是亚瑟比他更快，率先跳到了游艇上，里昂吓了一跳，几乎跌坐在船板上。游艇已经驶离游轮，阿尔弗雷德只能咬咬牙，跳上另一艘游艇，前去追赶他们。他可以看见里昂试图揍向亚瑟的脑袋，但被亚瑟一偏头就躲过了。虽然阿尔弗雷德为亚瑟捏了把冷汗，但他觉得亚瑟要打过这只瘦弱狮子简直就是绰绰有余。不到一会儿，他就看见亚瑟踹中了里昂的腹部，让他跪了下来。  
自动驾驶的游艇很快被阿尔弗雷德追上了，他拽着那艘游艇的绳索，跳到游艇上，站到亚瑟身边。在昏昏沉沉的夜幕里，游轮的火光反而照亮了这一小片海域。里昂一边捂着腹部，一边抬头对阿尔弗雷德虚弱地笑了笑。  
“琼斯先生。”他声音嘶哑地说，“你对你看见的东西满意吗？布拉金斯基一定也会——”  
“和那头熊可没什么关系，”阿尔弗雷德捏了捏自己的拳头，“你准备好挨揍了吗？”  
“下手轻点。”亚瑟在他身后说，声音听上去甚至有些无奈。阿尔弗雷德跨步过去，但在他反应过来之前，里昂忽然抽出他原本捂着腹部的手，用力捶在阿尔弗雷德的小腿上。说是捶并不恰当，因为阿尔弗雷德低头才注意到，那刺痛并不是里昂贫弱的拳头造成的，而是来自他手上的注射器。几乎是在一瞬间，阿尔弗雷德便感到自己浑身都闪过一道刺痛，他膝盖一软，跪了下来。  
“阿尔弗雷德！”亚瑟喊道，里昂从怀里掏出了一把枪，他的手发着抖，朝亚瑟开了一枪。阿尔弗雷德呼吸急促，他用力回头去看，看见里昂只是打飞了亚瑟的侦探帽，使得他的兔耳朵在夜风中散开，落在他的肩头。  
“柯克兰……”里昂喃喃道，忍不住发出了两声有些病态的笑声，“你居然是一只兔子——你是柯克兰的人，哈，真够讽刺！”  
他快速蹲下来，手用力摁着几乎已经趴伏在地上的阿尔弗雷德的肩膀。阿尔弗雷德用力喘息着，他感到一阵钻心的疼痛，浑身上下仿佛都在被一点点撕碎、打散，然后再重新组合，他的鼻腔和嘴里逐渐有像是血一般的铁锈味，让他睁大眼睛，喉咙里发出一阵类似野狼的嘶吼。  
“没错，就是这样，朋友，”里昂语气激动地说，“就是这样，释放你原本的样子吧，琼斯先生——睁大眼睛看看，你对面就是你天生就应该捕捉的猎物，你是狼，而他是兔子！”  
阿尔弗雷德艰难地转过身，他仍然在剧烈地喘息，浑身仍然疼得要命，亚瑟想过来抓住里昂，却被阿尔弗雷德挡在中央。阿尔弗雷德身上开始发烫，额头都渗出汗滴来。  
“快跑……”他从喉咙里艰难地挤出单词来，趴伏在船板上剧烈喘息，“快跑，亚瑟……”  
但他又意识到这里是海面，亚瑟根本没有其他地方可以逃走。亚瑟……亚瑟不会游泳。阿尔弗雷德迷迷糊糊地想到，这里没有亚瑟可以逃走的方向。  
里昂发出的笑声刺耳得让阿尔弗雷德几乎感到了一阵难以抑制的狂躁，他的指甲和牙齿都在逐渐越来越尖，他的本能在月光下不停地往外释放——以一种他根本无法控制的方式和速度。  
“谁都再也不能嘲笑我们，那些草食系兽人会知道就算体格瘦弱，肉食系也是肉食系，我也是狮子……咬碎它的喉咙！”里昂瞪着眼睛，几乎是发出了尖叫般的声音，“它只是一只该死的兔子！”  
“别担心，阿尔弗雷德。”亚瑟说，他从兜帽衫里抽出他的星星魔杖，看着阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德看不清他的表情，但能听出他声音里的坚定，和夹杂着的安抚意味：“我会救你的，没关系。”  
亚瑟的魔法成功的几率还不如阿尔弗雷德吃汉堡中奖的概率高，阿尔弗雷德紧紧地皱着眉，全身因为疼痛而有些痉挛。他想要咬碎什么东西，破坏什么东西……几乎是想要得要命。  
“你在做什么？”里昂说，语气听上去难以置信极了，“虽然我听说过有些草食系的确会魔法这种传说中的东西……”  
亚瑟的星星魔杖贴上了阿尔弗雷德的额头，他轻轻地念起了什么咒语，忽然吹来一阵轻微的海风，就像随着魔杖一起吹进了阿尔弗雷德的脑袋里，让他全身沸腾的血液忽然得到了安抚。他身体里的狂躁的部分仿佛被化成粉色的烟雾，被从他身体里抽离，从星星魔杖上发散出去。阿尔弗雷德喉咙里的怒吼声渐渐低了下来，月光照亮了他几乎已经开始反射光芒的眼睛，放大的瞳孔渐渐又慢慢恢复，阿尔弗雷德不停喘着气，感到属于自己的部分在慢慢回到他身上。但还没等他彻底缓过神来，他的耳边又响起一声枪响。  
有些微的血腥味传来，亚瑟捂着肩膀，有些摇晃地翻下了船板，坠入了海水里。  
“亚瑟！”阿尔弗雷德从喉咙里挤出这声呼喊，几乎是手脚并用地爬到船边，也翻身坠进海里。

08.

手和脚几乎都使不上力，屏住呼吸还是会觉得有海水钻进鼻腔，全身都在发烫却坠入了冰冷的海水中，但阿尔弗雷德管不了那么多。亚瑟不会游泳，他必须得救亚瑟。他在海水里扑腾着，几乎用了全身的力气去接近在海水里浮沉的亚瑟，伸手抓住他的手。一旦他抓住亚瑟，就带着他往岸边游去。  
幸好这里离岸边也不算特别远，阿尔弗雷德咬着牙，硬撑着自己，直到他摸到岸边的台阶，并且把亚瑟抽了上去。亚瑟开始剧烈地咳嗽，而阿尔弗雷德忽然就失去了全部的力气，松开手往下沉去。在他的意识彻底远去之前，亚瑟猛地抓住他的手腕，试图把他从水里拽出来。  
“阿尔弗雷德！”他大声说，“醒醒！”  
因为他的呼喊，阿尔弗雷德强撑着自己疲软的身体，在亚瑟的帮助下也翻上岸边。他用力喘着气，眼皮几乎耷拉在一起，觉得自己的四肢像是吸满了海水的海绵，沉重到没有任何力气了。在亚瑟的焦急的呼喊声中，月光照亮他眼前的地面，阿尔弗雷德一边喘息，一边模模糊糊地想起，就像那次他腹部正在失血的时候一样，能听到亚瑟不停呼喊他的名字——似乎这一切也很值得。但他的意识仍然逐渐离他远去，在亚瑟的呼喊中失去了意识。

阿尔弗雷德是狼，而亚瑟是兔子。兔子和狼真的可以生活在一起吗？阿尔弗雷德曾经因为本能而逃离亚瑟的身边，但现在，他却想用力反抗这种让他去追逐月亮的本能。  
不要忘记你的本能，弗朗西斯说，但也不要永远牢记着它。  
亚瑟在神像的脚下哭，他的眼泪掉在他毛茸茸的长耳朵上。阿尔弗雷德想帮他擦去眼泪，却不知道他为什么会哭。阿尔弗雷德也不知道，难道全知全能，没有毛茸茸的耳朵和尾巴的神明“人类”，就可以放下一切的本能吗？  
可阿尔弗雷德在一片昏昏沉沉的黑暗中想到，也许在那样的世界里，没有像动物一样的耳朵和尾巴，他和亚瑟也就不会再有什么种族的隔阂……他们不是兔子，也不是狼。他们只是他们自己。  
阿尔弗雷德从黑暗中慢慢睁开眼睛，他迷迷糊糊地看了看周围，发现这里很明显是医院。亚瑟坐在他的病床边看书，阿尔弗雷德就安静地盯着他看了一会儿，看他在窗口照耀进的阳光下，被微风拂过的金发和微微发光的绿眼睛。亚瑟合上书，看向他。  
“好消息和坏消息，先听哪个？”亚瑟说，一边拿过一个苹果开始削皮。原本恬静舒适的氛围一下就被他打破，阿尔弗雷德有些埋怨地看了他一眼。  
好消息是，虽然警察无法干涉到曼彻顿码头，但兔子帮和熊帮对此无所谓。堵在码头的兔子帮成员和熊帮一起抓住了逃到岸上的里昂。然后，多亏阿尔弗雷德在游艇上摁下了信号发送器，基尔伯特和路德维希把里昂抓到了警车上带走了。  
“坏消息是，游轮爆炸是有人故意埋下的炸弹。”亚瑟说，“‘黑’船沉没了，虽然船上的人基本都被救了下来，但关在笼子里的瓦西里……”  
他没继续往下说，阿尔弗雷德也就没有继续追问。一阵沉默后，亚瑟削好了苹果，而阿尔弗雷德问：“那‘致命芳香剂’呢？怎么样了？”  
“大部分被里昂的游艇带到了岸上，还有些在爆炸中被炸毁了，毕竟引爆点就是船上的实验室。还有一部分交给之后赶到的亚特兰鱼人处理。”亚瑟说，切下一块苹果递给阿尔弗雷德。  
“还有一个坏消息，阿尔弗雷德，”一个声音忽然在病房门口响起，阿尔弗雷德吓得差点被嘴里的苹果呛到，因为他看到雅柏——那只红色的老虎站在门口。雅柏朝他笑起来：“也许你体内还残留着药物，警局打算把你抓起来做实验呢。”  
“你，你怎么——”阿尔弗雷德支支吾吾地说，他下意识又去抓亚瑟的手腕，“别怕，亚瑟！躲到我后面，我们——”  
“行吧，”雅柏大笑了两声，“我承认，你比我想象中还要有意思。”  
亚瑟在阿尔弗雷德身后叹了口气，他说出的话却让阿尔弗雷德惊讶不已：“斯科特，别逗他玩。”  
雅柏——或者说是斯科特，他走了过来，摘下他的耳朵和尾巴，阿尔弗雷德才发现那是他只听说过，却从没见过的仿生耳朵和尾巴，那耳朵和尾巴的质地简直和真的一模一样。斯科特撕下一个几乎笼罩了他整个脑袋的面具，露出他下面原本的脸来，绿眼睛，粗眉毛，还有那标志性的下垂长耳朵散落下来，阿尔弗雷德睁大了眼睛，几乎不敢相信自己看到了什么。  
按照斯科特的解释，以及亚瑟之后的补充，阿尔弗雷德总算大致搞清楚了这是怎么一回事。红色老虎雅柏只是斯科特的一个假身份，自从柯克兰庄园被烧毁，他和威廉、诺斯和帕特里克都在寻找真正的幕后黑手，在足够长的时间里，他们终于准备好了一切东西，并且钓出了里昂。狮子原本藏得很深，但看到斯科特提供的原料粉末和游轮后，便再也沉不住气了。柯克兰兔子兄弟和警局取得了联络，还在船上安排了少部分的内部人员——看来基尔伯特没有对阿尔弗雷德说实话，而是给他耍了个花招。那只白兔子平时看上去大大咧咧没什么谋略，没想到竟然还暗自留了一手。本来计划很完美，他们已经确保一切都万无一失，但意外总是让人难以招架。  
“谁知道，游轮上居然混入了不少激进的草食系捍卫联盟成员。”斯科特伸了个懒腰，说，“他们在船上埋了一些炸弹，想送所有肉食系下地狱。”  
阿尔弗雷德忍不住打了个寒颤，不管是哪一方都有极端者，谁也想不到会出这样的事。  
斯科特咂咂舌头：“但是船上的宾客基本都被救下来了，虽然他们其中一些的确是种族歧视的人渣。”  
“那他们现在没事吗？”阿尔弗雷德问道，“他们吸进的那些‘致命气味芳香剂’……”  
斯科特瞥了他一眼，弯着嘴角笑起来，亚瑟便叹了口气，说：“里昂放在通风口的药物已经被伪装成清洁工的威廉掉包了。”  
“那些宾客吸入的气体，只是些真正的气味芳香剂。”斯科特耸耸肩，“所以，真正被注射了狂暴化药物的人只有你而已，阿尔弗雷德。”  
阿尔弗雷德张张嘴，猛地看向亚瑟，收到后者一个责备性的眼神后，连狼耳朵都几乎耷拉下来。  
“说起这个，亚瑟，”斯科特皱着眉，抱起双臂，露出一副兄长说教的架势，“你使用了魔法，是吧？有极少部分的草食系是可以使用魔法的，这个广为流传的传说恰好是我们要保护的秘密，柯克兰家族也正是因为这一点才把你藏起来的，而你就这么暴露在别人面前——”  
“什么？”阿尔弗雷德惊讶地说，几乎是立刻就打断了斯科特的话，“你会魔法这件事，是应该这么严格保守的秘密吗？”  
亚瑟脸上有些泛红，阿尔弗雷德觉得他是该感到羞愧的，因为阿尔弗雷德从小就知道亚瑟会魔法了，他经常会在教堂里给年幼的阿尔弗雷德表演魔法灯光秀，还总是说自己的独角兽朋友今天做了什么之类的话。虽然在当时，亚瑟也把阿尔弗雷德抱在怀里，告诉他要保守这个秘密。  
“反正里昂说的话没有人会相信。”亚瑟嘟囔着说，他有些心虚地低着头，阿尔弗雷德还是第一次看见亚瑟被比他年长的人责备，这感觉既新鲜又古怪，但他又觉得亚瑟看上去有一股和平时感觉不同的可爱。  
“好吧，但无论如何，”在阿尔弗雷德还盯着亚瑟看的时候，斯科特最后总结说，“我得澄清，即使阿尔比恩背负了大部分的罪名，但柯克兰家族从来没有打算控制肉食系，或者做出什么邪恶至极的事。我们真的只是在研究最普通的营养剂，却没想到实验出了些差错，研究出了不该诞生在这个世界上的药物，虽然已经紧急处理，却还是被别有心机的人拿去利用了。”  
亚瑟什么也没说，阿尔弗雷德就一直在观察他的反应，但亚瑟的确没什么反应。斯科特往外走时，回头对亚瑟说：“我们打算重建庄园，弟弟。如果你愿意回来，我们会表示欢迎的。”  
他走出了病房，而亚瑟始终没说什么。阿尔弗雷德张张嘴，却不知道说什么，于是伸出手，握住亚瑟的手。亚瑟快速地看了他一眼，朝他笑了笑。  
“如果要说柯克兰家族做错了什么，那也的确有——而且错得很离谱。”亚瑟轻声说，“尝试改变我们与生俱来、一直拥有的本能，这大概就是最傲慢的错误。”  
像是一阵风沿着山谷而来，轻轻吹拂进阿尔弗雷德的脑袋，阿尔弗雷德握着亚瑟的手，缓缓地呼出一口气，觉得全身都舒服了很多。  
“那这么说，其实斯科特他们已经准备好一切了，我们不掺和这个案件也不会有什么问题，不是吗？”阿尔弗雷德忽然说。亚瑟又切下一块苹果，塞到自己嘴里，一边嚼一边说：“的确如此。但身为侦探，就是要把委托案件调查到最后，不是吗？再说，我们还是拖住了里昂一段时间，还让兔子帮和熊帮都参与了这件事，所以也算有功劳了。”  
阿尔弗雷德转转眼睛，张开嘴接住亚瑟塞过来的苹果，说：“但算了，还是把功劳让给他们吧。”  
他忽然不打算抢风头的行为让亚瑟挑挑眉：“什么时候变得那么成熟了，阿尔弗雷德？”  
“我一直都很成熟。”阿尔弗雷德不乐意地说。亚瑟像是被他逗笑了，忍不住笑了起来。阿尔弗雷德看着他那仿佛是如释重负、发自内心的笑容，也跟着笑了。

亚瑟的伤势并不重，只是被擦伤了肩膀，只是当时没站稳翻下了船板。阿尔弗雷德的兄弟马修听说他住院，还赶来纽伦市看望他，但阿尔弗雷德也只休息了两天，便精神百倍地出院了。亚瑟倒是很喜欢马修温和的性格，他俩总是在阿尔弗雷德的病床边聊天，和阿尔弗雷德一样身为有落基山血脉的狼，马修却能和亚瑟那么聊得来，让阿尔弗雷德还暗自有些不爽。  
阿尔弗雷德带着亚瑟一起回教堂去看了看，玛利亚修女又给他们做了奶油蘑菇汤，亚瑟还抓到了来这里捣蛋的彼得。虽然他没有打算再回去兔子帮了，但他答应会偶尔回那里看看。听说亚瑟不会再回兔子帮，再加上这次的案件，王耀也许不会再生亚瑟的气了，因为阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟再去他的餐馆时，王耀给他们两个一人加了一个鸡蛋，免费的。  
他们还一起参加了瓦西里的葬礼，莱维斯在葬礼上哭得很伤心，但亚瑟说，他会好起来的。艾莉夏没有来参加葬礼，只送来了一束花。伊万也来到了葬礼上，虽然阿尔弗雷德并不想见到他，但还是在亚瑟的催促下，板着脸感谢了他的邀请函。阿尔弗雷德站在墓地里，给同样穿着黑西装的亚瑟打伞，心想亚瑟的确比他更适合穿西装。  
说到西装，弗朗西斯借给阿尔弗雷德的西装算是报废了，弗朗西斯还因此大肆抱怨，为了赔钱，阿尔弗雷德只能暂时在他的酒吧里打工。那些舞女们也因此和阿尔弗雷德混得很熟，闲着没事就会围着他聊天，结果就变成亚瑟需要用别的方式来吸引女孩们的注意力了。  
那艘游轮因为早就被警方监控，所以上面的游客基本都被救了下来，违规的药物和记录的文件也被彻底销毁，虽然不知道之后还会不会发生类似的事——毕竟社会的平衡总是显得有些摇摇欲坠，但好歹这件事已经告一段落。在警局的努力下，里昂最终还是进了监狱，并且被终身监禁。阿尔比恩集团的药物泄漏事件也被重新报道，即使仍然有些人对柯克兰家族的重建感到不满，但好歹大体上的舆论还是对他们表示了同情。  
阿尔弗雷德发现，亚瑟似乎总是在关注柯克兰庄园的重建情况。虽然亚瑟没有和阿尔弗雷德说过这事，但阿尔弗雷德仍然觉得，亚瑟或许是想回去的。他知道亚瑟打电话给认识的工程队头目，还和斯科特他们有一些联络，像是一起在商量重建柯克兰庄园的事。柯克兰庄园真的被重建的那天，他们还去参加了庆祝仪式。在仪式上斯科特再次代表他们的兄弟，欢迎亚瑟回到柯克兰家族中来。亚瑟没有明确的回答，而这反而使阿尔弗雷德心里愈发有些不好受。  
“你不用顾虑我，”他告诉亚瑟，“如果你想回去，就回去吧，我现在在弗朗西斯那里打工也还能挣到一点钱……”  
亚瑟只是应了一声，没再说什么。没过几天，他便收拾行李，说要回到柯克兰庄园和他的兄弟们商量商量。阿尔弗雷德站在门口，看着亚瑟打包行李，觉得他可能不会再回来了。  
阿尔弗雷德还没来得及实施他伟大的告白计划。本田问他为什么不去试试？可阿尔弗雷德却总觉得，他没能说出口，就是因为阿尔弗雷德总觉得，那时候他的告白不会成为让亚瑟露出笑容的完美告白，而会成为他的负担。  
“也许喜欢上什么人，就是会变得深思熟虑的。”阿尔弗雷德故作深沉地说，导致本田菊用很古怪的眼神看了他一眼。  
阿尔弗雷德开始独自生活，他觉得他总会习惯的，虽然他总是数着亚瑟离开的天数，总是习惯性地在空无一人的房间里呼唤亚瑟然后发现没人回应，总是习惯性地想着打开门后就会有难吃的饭菜，但每次打开门，家里都是空荡荡的。阿尔弗雷德觉得他会习惯的，虽然很丢人的是，他在深夜有时候会抱着被子，看着月亮掉眼泪。  
在这样的日子持续了一周之后，阿尔弗雷德用钥匙打开门时，忽然他灵敏的嗅觉闻到房间里弥漫的那股古怪的气味——难吃的炖菜会有的气味。他匆匆走到厨房前，看见亚瑟站在厨房里，戴着他那条有些滑稽的米黄色围裙，用汤勺搅着锅里的汤汁。他转过脸来，看见阿尔弗雷德时说：“你回来了。”又低头去看那锅炖菜。  
“你……”阿尔弗雷德结结巴巴地说，“你回……”  
“我和他们商量过了。”亚瑟头也不回地说，“虽然他们说你是狼，我是兔子，我不应该和你住在一起……但我还是，呃……”  
他的脖颈很快地泛起了红色，亚瑟轻声说：“我还是想和你在一起生活，阿尔弗雷德。”  
真够狡猾，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己鼻子一酸，眼泪几乎都要掉出来了：亚瑟居然抢在他前面说了这样的话，那他完美的告白计划还怎么变得完美？阿尔弗雷德扔下背包，快步跑过去，从后面抱住亚瑟，在兔子侦探吓了一跳并且开始咒骂他的时候，阿尔弗雷德一边掉眼泪一边紧紧地搂住他的脖颈，在他耳边大声说：“亚瑟！和我结婚吧，然后和我交往！”  
“啊？！你是白痴吗？这顺序完全反了！”  
阿尔弗雷德搂着他破涕而笑，但眼泪还是在往下掉，掉在亚瑟毛茸茸的长耳朵里。亚瑟偏着脑袋，也笑了起来。  
“别哭啦，阿尔弗雷德。眼泪掉进炖菜里，可就不好吃了。”  
“本来也不好吃……”  
在亚瑟又开始挥着汤勺发火之前，阿尔弗雷德快速地亲了他的脸颊一口，然后把脸埋在他的肩膀上，轻声笑起来。

阿尔弗雷德是狼，亚瑟是兔子。兔子和狼，真的不能在一起生活吗？  
或许全知全能的“人类”会知道，又或许，只有兔子和狼才会知道。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 一个小彩蛋：亚瑟的制胜法宝，可怜的侦探帽被打烂了，虽然被鱼人送回来了，但也没办法再戴了，亚瑟虽然很难过，但阿尔弗雷德用打工的钱给他买了一顶新帽子。
> 
> ……谢谢你看到这里！这真的有些长，我也不知道发生了什么！  
> 谢谢大家不嫌弃我古怪又狗血的脑洞，其实一开始真的只是想写写戴侦探帽的眉兔侦探和狼米助手，不知道为什么就越写越多越加越长，变成了现在这个古怪的模样…………  
> 但总之狼和兔真的非常好，非常好！！  
> 写到最后的时候在听龙与魔女的主题曲，《Blowing》（bv号：BV1xZ4y157au），也推荐大家听听看！是非常时髦的一首歌，感觉也比较适合结尾的氛围哈哈哈  
> 最后，再次（很迟地）祝亲爱的螺螺天天开心，希望你能喜欢这篇古古怪怪的文章！mua！


End file.
